A Bountiful Life, Redefined
by sonomom
Summary: A continuation/sequel to 'A Sweet Propostion', but this story stands alone as well.  Stephanie takes on bounty huntering, Rangeman, the Burg and her mother, as a married woman. A Stehanie/Ranger pairing with a HEA.
1. Chapter 1

**All recognizable characters belong to Janet Evanovich. I have just asked them out to play.**

Chapter 1

_There are some days when I think I'm going to die from an overdose of satisfaction__Salvador Dali_

The pavement was so hot I could feel the rubber soles of my flip-flops melting as I walked. My t-shirt was sticking to my body with damp patches of perspiration staining the front and back, and my hair was frizzing out more and more with each passing second. The sky was hazy and across the street you could see little waves of heat shimmering off the hoods of parked cars. It was summer in Trenton and it felt great to be home. I am Stephanie Manoso, part time BEA, part time Rangeman security employee, and full time wife of Batman.

I had been married to Ricardo Carlos Manoso, aka Ranger, aka Batman, for eight months and it had been the happiest two months of my life. The marriage happened for all the wrong reasons which led me to take a six month break in Las Vegas. But the last two months had been wonderful. Ranger and I had turned a marriage of necessity into a real partnership filled with love and passion.

I was still working for Vincent Plum Bail Bonds as a bounty hunter but only on a part time basis. Vinnie wasn't unhappy about this. Now that Ranger and I were married I always had Rangeman backup, and I was proving to be more efficient on a part time basis than I was when I had worked full time on my own. Did I mention that I'm not very skilled at fugitive apprehension? I don't like guns and I'm not trained in defense techniques, but I am lucky. My talent for being at the right place at the right time combined with back up from one of Ranger's merry men was working out very nicely for Vinnie.

When I wasn't looking for some bail jumping miscreant I spent my extra time at Rangeman corporate headquarters helping with computer searches, doing background checks on potential clients or sexually ambushing my husband behind the locked door of his office. I loved my life.

Today was our eight month anniversary and, although not traditionally celebrated, I had big plans. I was cooking dinner for my husband. I was going to ply him with a good meal, great wine, and then I was going to seduce him into giving me a night of indescribable pleasure. But before I could implement my plan I had to shop, and shopping was always more fun when Lula came along. I pushed the door to the bonds office open and brought some of the sweltering heat in with me.

Lula was sitting at the desk of Connie Rosolli, the office manager, a large text book open in front of her. She looked up and smiled broadly when she saw me.

"You're looking good Steph," she said. "Kinda relaxed and satisfied if you know what I mean. You got a nice calm aura." That was my cue to tell her the scoop. She and Connie were always ready for the details of my intimate life with Ranger. I had become very creative at warding off their requests for information. My husband was an amazing lover and sometimes I wanted to revel in my good fortune and let them know just how amazing he was, but I thought some things had to stay private. Either that, or if I told them they'd bring it up with Ranger, and I thought that wouldn't go well at all! I was pretty sure that Ranger didn't share anything with his men, and I thought I owed him the same courtesy.

"Hey," I said. "Macy's is having a sale. Let's go shopping, and lunch is on me today."

"Hunh," Lula snorted, "Lunch is always on you." That was a cheap shot at my lack of bounty huntering skills, not a comment on my ability to pay. I frequently managed to roll in garbage or get hit with a flying plate of salad in an attempt to cuff an FTA.

"Come on," I said. "I'm in the mood to do some serious damage to my bank account, and it's a great day to stay indoors."

"Sounds great," Lula said. "But I can't leave till Connie gets back. She's down at the cop shop writin' a bond. And I need to stay here and study, on account of I got a final to study for."

"A final?" I questioned. "It's the middle of summer. What kind of class has a final now?"

"This here is an independent study class. I work at my own speed and do my own research. I've been working on it for a while and now I'm ready for the final." Lula turned her attention back to the textbook. I wasn't used to having to persuade Lula to shop.

"What's the class?" I asked. "Maybe I could help you study and then we could go to the mall."

Lula thought about it for a moment. "I guess that could work," she said. "You did go to college and you might have a little life experience that would help with this studyin'. This class is called 'The Psychology of Atypical Sexual Behavior.' And this textbook is illustrated." She flipped the pages to the illustrated appendix. I hurried around the desk to look over her shoulder.

"Dang!" I exclaimed. "I can't believe they have pictures of people doing that, let alone names for what they're doing!"

"Yeah," Lula said. "And if you read the chapter you find out why they're doin' this stuff. I'm starting to think all that stuff we heard about Vinnie is true." We looked at each other and did a simultaneous shiver. "I'll lock up," Lula said. "Connie won't be back for a while, but suddenly I'm feeling the need to shop."

We stepped out onto the sidewalk and the heat melted my mascara. Lula looked around and saw my silver Buick. She grimaced. "What are you doing still driving that hunk of junk Buick?" she asked, pointing to my silver Buick Century. "You've got all those Rangeman vehicles to choose from." My Buick Century was well on its way to holding the record for longest life after being purchased by me. I had blown up or destroyed more cars that I wanted to count, and mostly it wasn't my fault.

"We'll take my baby," she decided, pointing to her red Firebird parked down the block. We hopped in and took off with the t-tops open and the music blaring, the bass rattling our bones.

Our shopping trip was successful. Lula found several pairs of shoes on sale. I was looking for something new to wear for the private anniversary party I was planning with Ranger. I found a blue sundress with a halter top that did nice things for my curves. I'm not in the same cleavage category as Lula or Connie but I can hold my own, especially with the right foundation. We visited a couple of lingerie shops and made purchases there as well. I, Stephanie Michelle Plum Manoso, was dressing for a man and it was fun.

Ranger made it no secret that he liked me naked, but I had noticed that he enjoyed getting me naked too. I thought the halter dress would present some interesting opportunities for him. I was looking forward to this evening. I was setting the stage for romance and I had just found the right costume.

I told Lula of my evening plans over our bucket of extra-crispy Cluck in a Bucket lunch. She listened before pointing out the one big flaw in my plan. "You can't cook," she said. "I've never even seen you boil water." I took no offense at what she said. It was the truth.

"I have a secret weapon," I told her. "Ella. She's doing all the prep work and all I have to do is put dinner in the oven to warm it up."

"That's cheating!" Lula exclaimed.

"No," I said, "that's using my brain!" Ella had been Ranger's housekeeper since long before I'd met him. She and her husband Louis lived in an apartment in the Rangeman building, as did most of the Rangeman employees. Ella took good care of Ranger and now she was taking good care of me. She was responsible for maintaining our seventh floor penthouse apartment at Rangeman. She provided luxury sheets for our sumptuous bed and wonderful Bulgari shower gel for Ranger. She acts as a personal shopper for me on occasion and tonight she was helping me make a home cooked meal for my husband.

When I entered the apartment I saw that Ella had everything ready to go. I followed her instructions, tossing salad, and putting the chicken and rice in the oven to warm. The table was already set with candles ready to light when Ranger arrived home. With everything under control in the kitchen I went to the bathroom to shower and prepare myself to be Ranger's dessert.

I was just adjusting my cleavage for maximum effect when I heard the door open. I walked into the living room and met Ranger halfway. His arms came around me and his mouth met mine. His kiss was tender and he nibbled on my lower lip before holding me away from him to look at my dress.

"Nice" he said.

I smiled at him. "Thanks. I have a little celebration planned for the two of us tonight. Do you have any idea what we are celebrating?"

'It's our eight month anniversary, Babe. How could you think I wouldn't know."

My eyes widened. "Well, traditionally people don't celebrate eight months. I just thought it might be fun. I'm surprised you remembered."

The corners of Ranger's mouth turned up slightly, his equivalent of a full on smile.

"How could I forget? Lula called Tank. Tank called me." He pulled me back against him and began to nuzzle my neck, his hands skimming the sides of my breasts before encircling me and pulling me closer still against him.

"Hey Batman," I murmured. "You'll have to save that for later. I have supper fixed for you. And then after we eat you can open your anniversary present."

Ranger raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Babe, you bought me a present for our eight month anniversary?"

"Not exactly," I said. "I'm your present, but the wrapping paper is new." I twirled to show him my new dress.

On the evening of my eight month wedding anniversary I learned that chicken and rice is a very forgiving dish. It can stay in the oven twice as long as recommended and still be edible. It seems Ranger didn't want to wait to unwrap his present. By the time we got around to eating supper the casserole was a little dry, but so was the white wine so everything worked out fine.

After our meal Ranger drew me into the living room and we sat in companionable silence for a few moments. Then came the words I had learned to dread.

"Babe, we have to talk." His face was a blank mask and his eyes hooded. I had no idea what was coming but I didn't think it was good. Where was Carlos who had made such beautiful love with me before supper? And how did he change between my loving husband and bad-ass mercenary so seamlessly.

"I got a phone call today," he began. "All the times that I told you that my life didn't lend itself to relationships were because I didn't want to deal with a situation like this. I have to leave, Steph. I've no choice. This will be the last time I have to go. I have taken steps to change the part of my life I can't talk about. I want to be a good husband to you and share everything from this point forward, but there are things about my past which you can never know, and unfortunately the past is rearing its ugly head one last time."

He looked at me, face still emotionless, waiting for the explosion of my temper. My aversion to having secrets kept from me was well known. I was more than curious, but I had thought about situations like this before I agreed to make this marriage a real one. I didn't really want to know all of Batman's secrets. I knew he would be a faithful loving husband and that was going to have to be enough to satisfy me.

"When do you leave?" I asked, "and how long will you be gone?"

His face was full of emotion now. I'm not sure I could categorize everything I saw, but there was concern for me and maybe a little sadness. "I won't be gone long, Babe. Four or five days at the most. It's a simple mission but," he hesitated, clearly trying to decide how much to tell me.

He took my hands in his and started again, "It's a simple mission, but potentially very dangerous. If I'm not back in five days, Babe, I probably won't be coming back." He kept his eyes on my face, waiting for the inevitable hysteria.

I sensed that my reaction to his news would shape the entire course of our future life. Bile was rising in my throat and I wanted nothing more that to give in to the fear trying to overtake me. I took in a deep and hopefully calming breath.

"When do you leave?" I asked again.

"In the morning," he responded.

"Are you ready to go? " I asked. He nodded. He was clad only in black sweat pants after our pre-dinner lovemaking. I leaned forward and kissed his jaw, then his neck and I let my tongue skim over the sensitive cords at the base of his throat. My mouth left a trail down his chest until I reached a flat male nipple. I circled it with my tongue, sucking and biting softly. I heard his indrawn breath.

"Then let's quit wasting time." I said.

I woke up alone in bed. The apartment was still dark and a glance at the bedside clock told me it was three a.m. I heard a noise and my heart stuttered, then I saw Ranger sitting on a chair he had pulled to the end of the bed. He was motionless, staring at me. It reminded me of other times when he came to visit me at my apartment before going into the wind.

"Ranger," I said softly, "what are you doing?"

"You center me, Babe. I watch you sleep and you calm me."

I held out my hand. "Come back to bed."

"I can't," he said. "I'll need to leave soon. I looked and saw that he was dressed. Tank is taking me to the airport. He will give you any information he has while I am gone."

I got out of bed and began searching for clothes to put on. "I'll go to the airport with you."

"Not possible, Babe. But get dressed anyway. I have an anniversary present for you." He smiled at me across the dark room. I pulled on a t-shirt and yesterday's jeans. I was not one to delay getting a present, even in this circumstance.

Ranger turned on the light and took a long look at me. "A little scary, Babe." I looked in the mirror. My hair was standing almost perpendicular to my scalp. I was wearing neither shoes nor underwear and my jeans were already giving me a denim wedgie. How does Ranger do that commando thing, I wondered. He walked across the room and slipped something into my hand. I looked down to see a blue leather key fob with a silver charm attached. The charm was engraved with one word. Babe. An insignia was carved into the leather. It was ..oh my gosh..a Porsche insignia!

I ran through the apartment, out the door and down seven flights of stairs, barefooted. I burst through the door to the garage. There in the middle of a sea of black was a beautiful bright blue Porsche 911 Turbo. I stood momentarily paralyzed. Then I felt a pair of strong arms come around me and I was pulled backward against my husband.

"I didn't forget our anniversary, Babe. I've been planning this surprise longer than you planned yours." I looked over my shoulder to see the full 200 watt smile. He dropped a quick kiss on my shoulder. "It matches your eyes." He walked across the parking garage to where Tank was standing beside a black Navigator. He got in without looking back and I stood frozen as I watched Tank get in and the Navigator left the garage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Anyone you recognize belongs to Janet Evanovich.**

Chapter 2

_Worry never robs tomorrow of its sorrow, it only saps today of its joy__ Leo Buscaglia  
_

My joy left as suddenly as it came. I watched the Navigator leave the garage and felt a coldness seep through me. I might have just seen my husband for the last time. Slowly I made my way over to my new car. I opened the door and sat inside. He gave me a car. That in itself was nothing unusual, but this car was blue, and I wasn't borrowing it. It was mine. He must have been planning this for a long time. I was touched by his generosity and much to my dismay I felt the tears start to fall. I bent my head and covered my face with my hands as my tears ran, freely dripping from my nose and chin, baptizing the leather upholstery.

I became aware of the stillness in the garage. I was alone, but no doubt someone was watching me on a monitor in the control room. Everything I did would be recorded and I realized that if I was going to talk the talk, I would have to walk the walk. Ranger was off on some mysterious mission that was not of his choosing and it was important that I showed his men I was strong enough to deal with his absence. I wiped my nose on the sleeve of my t-shirt and got out of the car. I ran my hand along the sleek contours, and then I went back to seven to grab another couple of hours of sleep before I had to face the day.

I tossed and turned and finally fell into a fitful sleep. When the alarm went off I flung my legs over the edge of bed and reached out to smack the alarm button. Ranger's departure hit me all over again. I remembered a morning almost eight months ago when I had also awakened to an empty apartment. I felt a devastation that morning that I thought I might not recover from. Today was different but no less painful. That morning I had gone to Tank for information and advice and I thought I might do the same today.

An hour later I was dressed and ready to face the day. I was spending my morning at Rangeman and the afternoon working for Vinnie. Ranger and I were supposed to be at my Mom's for dinner so I'd have to call and tell her to set one less plate at the table.

I walked into the control room and looked around. It was operational just as usual. Was I the only one who knew Ranger was on a mission that might cost him his life? I didn't think so, but everyone was in their place, business as usual. I decided to take my cue from them. I went in search of Tank. I found him in his office behind a desk covered in paper. Tank was many things to Ranger and more and more he played the role of business manager. He was surprisingly good at it. I knocked on the door and not waiting for a response I walked in shutting the door behind me.

"Tank, we need to talk."

"Déjà vu, all over again," he muttered and pointed to a chair. "Sit."

I wasn't sure where to begin so I just opened my mouth and let it pour out. "Ranger always tells me to come to you with my problems, Tank. And I'm here because I'm scared and I don't know where else to go."

Tank pushed papers aside and looked up at me giving me his full attention. "How much did Ranger tell you about the mission, Steph?"

"He told me he might not come back." Tears were collecting in my eyes getting ready to spill. Tank got up and found a box of tissues and handed them to me.

He took a moment to answer. I got the impression he was editing his words for my benefit. "This mission is different from the others he has been on, only because it was unexpected. He really thought he was through with all this. Every time he leaves there is a very good chance he won't return. There was no one else who could do what they are asking him to do. Did he give you the particulars of this mission?"

"No," I answered. "Only that he would be back soon or not at all."

"Shit!" Tank exclaimed. "No wonder you're upset. I can't really tell you all the details because I don't know them. But I'll tell you what I do know. Ranger is not just good at what he does. He's phenomenal. He has a sixth sense that keeps him safe. It's why he was such a good commander. He always protected his men. The agency doesn't send men on suicide missions. If they thought the goal couldn't be accomplished safely it wouldn't be attempted. Having said that, everything Ranger is sent to do is very dangerous. What's different about this time is he has a wife waiting for his return."

I sat quietly digesting what I was hearing. "Why do you know so much about what he is doing, Tank?"

"Because I used to go with him. A couple of years ago there was a very near miss on my life, and I decided that I wanted to live long and prosper. That's when I knew I'd lost the edge I needed to survive in those situations, and I devoted myself full time to Rangeman."

"Does Ranger still have the edge?" I asked.

Tank hesitated. "Ranger no longer has the desire to be gone from here. He wants to be a full-time businessman and to have some semblance of a normal life with you. You know that. He didn't want to go this morning, but he really had no choice. This is the last time. As for having the edge, nothing will stop him from coming back to you. It was the last thing he said to me before he left."

My heart lightened a little bit. I got up from the chair and walked around to Tank's side of the desk. I bent and wrapped my arms around his thick neck and gave him a big smack on the top of his beautiful bald head. I headed for the door where Vince and Woody were standing with mouths gaping.

"Excuse me, gentleman," I said as I squeezed between them. I headed for my cubicle and prepared for a morning of background checks and other riveting computer searches. Three hours later I was done and surprisingly a little hungry. I called Lula and told her to be waiting for me on the sidewalk by the bonds office. We were going to lunch and today I was driving.

I arrived at the bonds office to find Lula, Connie and Vinnie staring out the door. I swung my ass out of the Porsche and walked past the three of them into the bonds office.

"Dang!" Lula exclaimed. "Married to Batman and drivin' a blue Porsche. I'd sure like to hear the details."

"Me too," Connie chimed in. "Throw us a bone, Stephanie."

"Well I don't wanna hear nothing," Vinnie groused as he threw a folder down on the desk. "What I'd like to hear is that you're going out to bring in a skip. I'm going bankrupt. How about working for a change."

I picked up the folder and started reading. It was a fairly high bond and something I thought it would be wise to use Rangeman back up on. I wasn't really very good at my job, but I didn't have to be with the help I was getting. It had crossed my mind that maybe it was time to improve my skills. I wanted Ranger to be proud of me, and maybe the merry men shouldn't be finding me so entertaining now that I was Ranger's wife.

"Right now," I told Vinnie "Lula, Connie and I are going to squeeze ourselves into my two seater and were going for lunch. After that I'll work on bringing this guy in."

I got in the Turbo and Lula did as well. Connie looked inside and then hopped on Lula's lap. "Good thing this is a convertible." she said from her position above our head and shoulders.

"Yeah," Lula grunted. "Good thing."

Lunch was uneventful and we returned to the bonds office to plan our afternoon strategy. There were three FTAs whose time was running short before Vinnie had to pay up. Two should be pretty simple and we decided to tackle those first. The third was Thomas Johns. He was charged with attempted murder and his bond was high. Vinnie wouldn't have bonded him out normally but he'd had pressure to do so from his father in law Harry the Hammer. That probably meant that there was a mob connection somewhere.

By four o'clock we had the first two FTAs at the cop shop awaiting rebonding. I took the body receipts and Lula and I headed back to the office to get a check from Connie. I gave Lula a generous share of the bounty. She had been a big help. It was an unusual feeling to have a check and know I didn't have to make a mad dash to the bank to cover my rent check or some other outstanding bill. Apparently I was now a woman of means, although that was one of the areas I was still in the dark about. It wasn't so much that Ranger was trying to keep me in the dark. We were still new and we had lots of stuff to learn about one another. I hoped we would have the chance to learn. I missed my husband.

I pulled my cell out of my pocket checking for missed calls. I was hoping for no news, which in this case would be good news. My heart skipped a beat when I saw the green blinking light indicating a missed call. I flipped the phone open and had more heart palpitations when I saw that the call was from Tank. I called him back immediately.

"Sorry I missed your call. Lula and I were bringing in two skips and I just didn't hear the phone ring. What's up?" I hoped I sounded calm and in control, but my heart was in my throat.

"I was wondering," Tank said, "if Ranger had discussed your apartment with you." My former residence was still leased in my name and was currently sitting empty. I was very happy living on seven but for some reason I was hesitant to let my lease go. The apartment held so many memories for me. Ranger had suggested we use it as a safe house and I thought that was a great idea.

"If you mean about using it as a safe house, then yes he has." I answered.

"Come to my office by nine tomorrow and we will take a ride over there. We are installing a new security system and I thought you'd want to be involved."

"Thanks," I said. "That would be great. I, uh, have you heard anything from Ranger?"

"No," Tank answered. "But I wasn't expecting to. See you tomorrow," and he disconnected with typical Rangeman phone etiquette. I marveled at the level of comfort I had talking to Tank. We had come a long way in a short time. I checked my watch and headed to my parents' house. It wouldn't be my fault this time if the pot roast was dry. I was running on time.

I pulled up in front of my parents' house expecting my grandma to be looking out of the door. She and my mom had psychic ability to tell when I was within a quarter mile of their house. I thought it would be fun to see the expression on their faces when they saw the new car. The front door was shut and there was no sign of Grandma or Mom. I walked in and everything was quiet, and more importantly there was no pot roast smell coming from the kitchen.

"Mom, Grandma?" I yelled a little frisson of fear starting up my spine.

"We're upstairs." Grandma yelled back. "We'll be down in a minute."

I sat in the living room and waited. What was going on I wondered. I didn't have long to wait. My mom and my Grandma Mazur came downstairs and into the living room.

"We're going out for supper tonight." Grandma said picking up her pocketbook. "I think we'll try Carmine's."

"Wait a minute," I said. "What's going on here? Where's Dad. Is he okay?"

My mother looked at me and I noticed that her eyes were red rimmed. She had obviously been crying. "Mom, What is it?" I asked.

Grandma put her arm around my mother. "It's just a little lover's spat Stephanie. Your dad is spending the night at his lodge, and we are going out to eat. If you got one of them hot Rangeman cars you can drive us to the restaurant."

I did have a hot Rangeman car but I didn't want to make another trip to a restaurant with two people in my passenger seat so I got Uncle Sandor's Buick out of the garage and we went to supper. I was going to get to the bottom of this mess soon. My parents had a lover's spat? This just didn't happen in the Burg.


	3. Chapter 3

**Anyone recognizable belongs to Janet Evanovich**

Chapter 3

_When it comes to luck, you make your own*****__Bruce Springsteen_

I let myself into the apartment on seven and realized that I was exhausted. I pulled off my clothes found a t-shirt of Ranger's and fell into bed. I flipped from side to side the covers tangling around me, and as tired as I was I knew sleep wouldn't be coming anytime soon. I had too much to think about.

I wondered where Ranger was at that moment, and I said a quick prayer for his safety. I wondered where my father was and I said a quick prayer for the resolution of that mystery. My mother and my grandmother had remained mute on the subject of the 'lover's spat.' All I could get out of them was that my parents had argued and my dad had walked out. This was uncharted territory in my life. My usually gregarious grandma was totally on my mother's side and seemed to be taking the situation very seriously, whatever the situation was.

I needed a donut, or a piece of cake. I knew I wouldn't sleep until I'd had my sugar fix. I got out of bed and went to the kitchen in search of dessert. It had been my kitchen for a couple of months but at that moment it still resembled the kitchen of Ranger's single days. I sighed and returned to the bedroom where I pulled on a pair of jeans and got ready to take the Turbo on its first midnight run to the convenience store.

The next morning I was up and ready to go early. I didn't want to be late for my meeting with Tank. The aftermath of my trip to the 'In and Out' was lying all around the bed. I quickly picked up tasty cake wrappers and a half eaten bag of cheese doodles and stuffed them in the trash. I made my way down to Tank's office. The second morning without Ranger, I thought. Maybe he'd be back by this evening. He'd said no longer than five days, but like Tank said, he was phenomenal and he could be back sooner.

When I got to Tank's office Hal and Hector were there, obviously waiting for me. We packed up in a Rangeman SUV and went to my apartment. Mrs. Bestler was on duty in the elevator so we let her give us a ride. My apartment was pretty much the way I left it.

I got busy boxing up the few personal possessions still remaining. Most everything was stuff I no longer used and would probably be donated to the Community Thrift Store. In the kitchen, my cookie jar sat on the counter. My bullets were in that cookie jar and I thought they could stay there. Since I moved into Haywood I had been carrying my gun at Ranger's request. It was in my purse at that very moment, albeit illegally, as I didn't have a permit to carry concealed. I didn't mind carrying it so much when it was unloaded.

Hal and Hector got busy installing security cameras in the entry foyer and kitchen. The locks were taken off my door and new ones installed. It was unclear to me just who Rangeman kept in safe houses but I thought my apartment would be a comfortable, if basic, place to stay.

"What's the plan after we're done here?" I asked Hal.

"I dunno," Hal said. I guess we will just report back to Tank.

"I was wondering if you'd want to help me go after a skip this afternoon." I said.

Hal hesitated before he said, "Well if Tank says it's okay then, sure, I'll go." He wasn't exactly enthusiastic. I didn't know if he just wanted to make sure he had authority from Tank or if he was looking for an excuse to say no. I had Hal drop me off at the bonds office with a promise that he would come and help me when I called.

Connie looked up when I walked in. "Good to see you. Vinnie is on a tear. He says we have a cash flow problem and he needs some FTAs brought in."

"Jeez," I said, "I just brought in two yesterday afternoon. Maybe he needs to hire more personnel.'

"It's a thought."Connie said.

"Well, I'm doing my best to make him happy. I'm going to go after Thomas Johns this afternoon." I said. I picked up the folder on Johns and plopped on the sofa to read.

"That will make him happy." Connie agreed. "Vinnie's father- in-law has his hand in this one, but I'm not sure to what extent."

I read that Johns had an elderly mother as well as two aunts who lived in the Burg. I figured I could get some info on them from Grandma Mazur. I called my parent's house. Grandma answered on the first ring.

"Hi, Grandma. How's Mom? Did Dad come home?" I asked.

"Yeah," Grandma said. "He's home. Your mom is ironing. And she's been tippling since breakfast." That wasn't a good sign. Something to worry about later, after I found Johns, I thought.

"Grandma, I need some information," I said. "I'm looking for an FTA who has relatives in the Burg. His name is Thomas Johns. I thought maybe you might know his mom or his aunts."

"Is his mother Gladys?" asked Grandma.

I looked at my file. "Yes." I said. "Do you know her?"

"Sure. She's past president of the Altar Society a St. Bridgette's," Grandma said. "She plays Bingo four nights a week over at the Knights of Columbus. That's where I'd try to find her." An evening of Bingo was not high on my list of activities for the evening. That would be my last resort. I disconnected with Grandma and turned back to the file.

"Yeesh," I said. "This guy tried to kill his twin brother. I can't believe they let him post a bond, and I really can't believe Vinnie wrote a bond for him. I think part of this story is missing. Maybe you should just give this guy to Rangeman."

"You are Rangeman now," Connie said.

"Good point." I turned back to the file. Johns had a home address listed, as well as a home phone. As I was studying the file it dawned on me that Lula was not in the office.

"Where's Lula?" I asked Connie.

"She called in sick." Connie said. "She thinks she has TB."

"Tuberculosis?" I asked, wondering where she had contracted something like that. "She seemed perfectly fine yesterday."

"Not tuberculosis," Connie said, "TB—tired butt."

"I've got TB too," I said. "Ranger is out of town on business, and I'm not sleeping well without him."

Connie took the opening, "I figured maybe you didn't get much sleep when he's home either. Not that I would really know...but I'd like to."

"Gee, look at the time," I said. "I'd better call Hal and see if we can bring Johns in.

"Alright," Connie grumbled, "but some night we're gonna have a girls night out. We can get details out of you after a couple of margaritas." They probably could.

Hal and I were sitting in a black Rangeman SUV at the end of Thomas Johns' block. I had called his home phone from my cell with no response. I didn't really expect to get an answer but sometimes I was lucky.

"Let's go knock on the door," I said. "I don't think anyone is home but at least we can get a closer look at Mr. Johns' house." As we approached the house I saw slight movement of one of the curtains in the front window. Could this be my dumb luck coming into play, I wondered. Could my skip, charged with attempted murder, actually be hiding out in his own home? I was about to find out.

Hal took off for the back of the house. If Johns was in there and I approached from the front maybe Hal would get him running out of the back. I knocked on the door. I heard movement inside and the door was pulled open. Thomas Johns stood in front of me.

"Mr. Johns?" I asked.

""Who wants to know?" he growled. He was about six feet and of slight build. He looked like a runner. That could be trouble. Hal was built like a dinosaur and speed was not one of his primary talents. I could run, but after a block or two I had to stop and throw up. Maybe I could talk him in. I'd try charm.

"Hi, I'm Stephanie Manoso." I held out my hand in an attempt to shake his. He ignored it, so I continued. "I work for Vincent Plum Bail Bonds. You missed your court date. You need to come with me to get rebonded."

"Leave." He snarled. From the corner of my eye I saw Hal standing at the corner of the house ready to come to my rescue if I needed him.

"It won't take long."I lied. "Just a formality really." I saw the door closing and I stuck my foot in it while I pulled my stun gun out of my bag. The low battery light was blinking. Crap! I reached to pull my cuffs from the back waistband of my jeans. Johns reached out and grabbed hold of my arm, his grip hard and bruising. I managed to get a cuff on the hand that was crushing my arm. His other hand came up so swiftly I was caught totally unaware. White light exploded as his fist connected with my cheek. My head jerked back and my knees buckled. Johns' grip on my arm kept me from falling.

Hal stepped around the corner, gun drawn. "Let her go," he said. Johns gave me a strong push and I toppled off the porch skidding across the sidewalk and landing on my knees and elbows. Hal's attention shifted, just for a second from Johns to me, but a second is all it took. A gun appeared in Johns' hand. He fired a shot and I saw Hal crumple and fall to the ground. Johns took off running. I looked over at Hal. He was moving, making an attempt to get up. I drug myself up and stumbled my way to his side. I saw no sign of blood.

"Kevlar," he said, gasping for breath. "I'm okay, but I took one right to the chest. I'm gonna be sore." He looked at me. "You Okay?" I nodded. I looked at my burning elbows and saw blood oozing down both forearms. My luck today was all bad. Tears began leaking from my eyes as I had the sudden hope that Ranger was having a better day.

I heard sirens almost immediately. Eddie Gazara and Big Dog had shown up in record time. A neighbor had seen the entire fiasco and called the police. They were followed shortly by Tank, and then Morelli ambled up to the scene. It was a typical three ring circus with me in the center ring. It was the first time I'd seen Morelli since I'd returned from Las Vegas, and it felt normal to see him in this circumstance.

He came over to where I was sitting on the edge of the porch, my back propped up against the railing. "Cupcake, you're looking a little rough. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said even as I felt my face swelling.

"Where's Ranger?" Morelli asked. "I can't imagine he hasn't heard about this yet."

"Actually, he hasn't heard," I said. He's out of town on business and I can't contact him." Joe reached out and pushed the hair away from my face to take a better look at my injury."

"I thought maybe he'd give up that kind of business now that you two are married," Joe said.

I gave him a half smile. "It's in the plans." I saw Tank standing walking across the lawn toward us. He was somber. Morelli saw him as well.

"Looks like your guard dog is on his way to break up this conversation," Morelli said.

He turned as Tank approached and said, "I think Stephanie should have her face looked at. Maybe you should take her to the ER. We're done with her here so she can leave, but I don't think she should be alone."

"I'll take care of it. Stephanie you can come with me." He reached out none too gently and pulled me to my feet. We walked to a Rangeman Explorer where he opened the passenger door and lifted me into the seat. He buckled me in with a no nonsense efficiency and rounded the front of the SUV to take his place behind the wheel.

"Do you need to go to the ER?" Tank asked.

"I need to go home and find Ranger waiting for me," I replied quietly. "How's Hal doing? Is someone with him?"

"Hal will be okay. The EMT's looked him over." Tank said. "He should have known better than to get in a situation where he was so vulnerable."

I hung my head and felt the throbbing in my cheek worsen. I was totally responsible for what had happened to Hal. I knew it and I suspected Tank did too. We rode in silence back to Haywood. When we pulled into the garage I thanked Tank for the ride and went upstairs to a solitary, Ella prepared, meal and an early bedtime.


	4. Chapter 4

**Anyone recognizable belongs to Janet Evanovich**

_A/N This chapter is my personal favorite. Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing. ALL comments are welcome._

Chapter 4

_A true friend is someone who can make us do what we can__Ralph Waldo Emerson_

My first conscious thought was this is the third morning without Ranger. My second thought was that I was in pain. My elbows were scraped from yesterday's contact with concrete. My head throbbed and my neck was stiff. I got out of bed and made my way unsteadily into the bathroom. One look in the mirror confirmed my worst suspicions. My left cheekbone was bruised and swollen where Johns had punched me. I knew Hal would be moving slowly today as well. A bullet to the chest, even with Kevlar, was painful.

I winced when I remembered the aftermath of Johns' escape. I hoped the incident wouldn't be reported in the paper. I didn't want any bad publicity for Rangeman. Ranger was adamant about his company and employees keeping a low profile.

My thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of my phone. I looked at the caller ID. It was Tank.

"Hi," I said. "Have you heard anything from Ranger?"

"No." His reply was terse. "I need to see you in my office this morning. Be here in thirty." He disconnected. I was left feeling very unsettled, almost as if I were being called to the principal's office, and I thought I knew why.

Twenty nine minutes later I walked through the door of Tank's office. My hair was pulled back into a ponytail showing my bruised face to its full advantage. I was pretty sure I was going to get my butt chewed and I wanted to use any weapon I had to defray his displeasure and maybe gain a little sympathy. I was wearing my usual outfit of stretchy t-shirt and jeans. My t-shirt was black so I wasn't completely out of Rangeman uniform. Tank got up from his desk and walked around me. He closed the door and pointed for me to take a seat.

"Stephanie, we're going to have a talk," he said, repeating the words I had said to him eight months ago before I left for Las Vegas.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I got Hal hurt and I feel terrible about it. You have every right to be angry with me." Tank sat heavily on the chair behind his desk. He leaned his forearms on messy stacks of paperwork and stared intently at me, looking perplexed.

"I am upset that you were hurt, and I'm disgusted that Hal let the situation get so out of hand. You dove head first into an apprehension for which you were totally unprepared, and Hal let you do it. He's is a trained operative and he should have known better."

"It happened so fast." I said. "One second I was cuffing him and the next second there was a gunshot and Hal was on the ground too. Thank God for his vest."

"Johns never should have gotten a shot off. Hal screwed up."

"Wait a minute," I said. "Are you blaming Hal for my screw up?" I was becoming indignant. "It was my fault and I will take responsibility for it."

"Well that's a change," Tank shot back. "Isn't your favorite line 'It wasn't my fault?'" I jumped to my feet, sputtering.

Before I could think up a scathing comeback Tank said, "Sit down and listen. I've got a lot to say to you." Suddenly I longed for the time when Tank spoke to me in monosyllabic phrases. "When Ranger is gone I run Rangeman," he continued, "and if it was up to me I'd fire you, but you're Ranger's wife and that changes everything."

I sat down. I didn't like the way this meeting was going at all. Tank got up from behind the desk and walked around to sit on the front edge. The sheer size of him was intimidating, but I wasn't afraid of him. We had developed a comfortable friendship over the last few months and I didn't want to do anything to jeopardize it. I was afraid I already had.

"Stephanie, you don't play by our rules. Rangeman is a group of people who are very loyal to Ranger, and he runs a tightly controlled organization. No other employee would dare to disregard the rules like you do. You desk drawer is full of contraband junk food. You consistently blow off requests to train at the firing range. I've never known you to fulfill even the minimum physical conditioning requirements."

My head hung lower with each accusation he threw at me. It was all true, and I felt that I would choke on my own humiliation. Tears sprang from my eyes and my body convulsed with huge shaking sobs. A large black hand pushed a box of tissues in mine. I gave a watery glance at Tank and saw that he was totally unaffected by my noisy, but genuine, show of emotion.

"Calm down," he said. "There's more." I took a few slow deep breaths and tried to prepare myself for the next onslaught. "Do you remember," he asked, "when I told you that Ranger was better than good at what he did?"

I shook my head yes. "You said he was phenomenal."

"He is Stephanie. Ranger and I have been through more than I can tell you and we've seen all kinds of soldiers and operatives with all kinds of training, and there is one thing that Ranger and I are in total agreement on. We've never seen anyone with the gut instincts, the natural intuition that you have. Not even Ranger himself."

My head shot up, not quite believing what I had heard. Tank slid off the desk and sat on his haunches in front of me. He grabbed my hands and held them tightly in his large ones. "I've heard Lula and I've heard Ranger both say that you always wanted to be Wonder woman. Steph, you've got all the equipment needed. All you are lacking is the training. Every guy here is half in love with you and wholly afraid that Ranger will find out. Steph, let us train you! We all want to see you kicking butt to your maximum potential."

Tank sat on his heels, unmoving, silent waiting for my response. I smiled so wide it hurt my bruised cheek. "When do we start?" I asked. We spent the next few minutes planning our strategy. Vince and Cal would handle my firearms training. Hector would show me how to pick locks and disarm simple security systems. Hal would help me learn defensive driving techniques as well as how to install and use tracking systems. Ella would help me curb my sugar addiction and Tank would have total control of my physical conditioning.

"I'm sorry," I told Tank. "I won't be an embarrassment to you and Ranger anymore. I promise."

Tank stood and pulled me up with him. "Let's get one thing clear. You have never ever been an embarrassment to anyone here. More times than not, you are totally amazing to us. I just hate to see all your potential stay untapped. We will start with the physical conditioning today. Meet me downstairs at 1630 hours." I frowned. Sixteen minus twelve plus…

"4:30 pm, Stephanie," Tank said dryly. "And since I'm telling you how it is, there is one more thing I have to tell you. Morelli called this morning. Thomas Johns, your FTA was not the man you tried to apprehend yesterday."

"What?" I asked.

"No Steph, it was not Thomas Johns. It was his twin brother Timothy, the man he tried to kill. No one knows where Thomas is." At the look on my face Tank chuckled. I looked up at him and smiled. I giggled. Suddenly we were both laughing loudly mostly with relief that we had cleared the air between us.

Tank scooped me up in a big bear hug and I planted a noisy smooch in his cheek. A skittering of electricity ran up my spine as I heard a voice from the doorway say "Should I be jealous?"

Tank let me go immediately, and I flew across the room burying my bruised cheek in Ranger's chest. Our arms went around each other simultaneously. I breathed deeply of his familiar scent. My husband was home.

"Babe," he said softly, his lips ruffling my hair. For the moment nothing mattered anymore. Not my bruises, not my skip, not even my new training program. The pure pleasure of being held in Ranger's arms overwhelmed every other part of my consciousness. After a minute I felt one of Ranger's arms loosen and he reached out to do a complicated fist bump handshake with Tank.

"Give us an hour," Ranger said to Tank, "and then come up to seven for a debriefing."

"Will do," Tank said. "Glad your back, man."

"I'm glad too," Ranger said. "Do you think an hour is long enough for you come up with a good story as to why I found my wife in your arms?" I looked up to see a smirk on Tank's face.

"You told me to take care of things when you were gone, Boss" Tank said. "Just doing my job." I saw a look of camaraderie pass between them. Ranger's eyes had deep shadows beneath them but there was amusement lurking in their depths, that is until he looked down at me and saw my bruised face.

"Babe?"

I sighed. "It's a long story, but I imagine you'll hear it all." We walked, arms around one another, out of Tank's office and across the control room, and took the elevator to seven.

When the door to the apartment closed behind us Ranger pulled me close and pressed his lips to mine. It was truly non verbal communication. The tenderness was erotic in a way aggressive passion wouldn't have been. When our tongues touched I moaned and my body turned to rubber. Ranger held me close and he continued to work his magic, his mouth leaving my lips to shower soft kisses over my bruises and then returning with increasing ardor to continue his exploration. Ranger had only been gone a little over forty-eight hours, but he was gone to someplace I'd never go, doing something I'd never know, and having him back better than anything I'd imagined.

"Babe," he said softly, "I want to hold and caress you and look at you. When Tank comes we will talk. I'll tell you what I can, and you can tell me how you were injured. And when Tank leaves I'm going to take you into the bedroom and we won't be coming out until tomorrow."

"Promise?" I asked.

"I promise, Babe," Ranger said. "I've had less than eight hours sleep since I last saw you and I haven't eaten in twenty four hours. I'm going to call Ella and have her bring breakfast up to me. I'm going to take a quick shower and then I have something to discuss with you and Tank."

When Tank came to seven an hour later he found Ranger and I curled up next to each other on the sofa. I was anxious to hear Ranger's explanation of where he'd been and what he'd done. Tank sat down in a chair opposite us and asked without preamble, "You done?"

"I am done," Ranger said. "I no longer have any contract with the agency. Technically I have been done for a while until this…" he shot a sideways glance at me, "this loose end appeared."

"And did you tie the loose end up?" Tank asked. "Or did you eliminate the entire thread?" This was also asked with a glance toward me.

"The loose end is now firmly tied," Ranger said, "and will no longer be a problem. The thread, however, is still in place."

"Okay!" I shouted. "This is ridiculous. Why don't you just ask me to leave so you two can talk. I'm obviously not going to learn a thing, am I?"

"Babe." Ranger hooked an arm around my neck and pulled me close to his side. "I'm not at liberty to say. Tank has prior knowledge so he has a good idea what I was doing. It would be best for you not to know."

I sighed. "Did you kill anyone?" Ranger took my face in his hands and being careful of my bruise turned my face to him.

"No Stephanie," he said, "I did not. My mission was to disable something and I was very successful. Some of your good luck must have rubbed off on me because things lined up just right and I was able to complete my task very quickly. Now tell me how you were injured."

"My mission," I said "was to disable something and I wasn't very successful." Ranger looked perplexed and Tank burst out laughing.

"I'll tell you later," I promised him.

"The bottom line is that now I can devote all of my time to Rangeman without other distractions," Ranger said. "I plan to expand our operations in Trenton and that's what I want to discuss with both of you."

"Does expanding operations mean hiring new staff?" Tank asked, "or will you just be bringing people in to Trenton from other offices?"

"Both, actually." Ranger said. "Do you remember Jack Bridges?" he asked Tank. Tank nodded. My attention immediately focused on Ranger. I remembered Jack Bridges. He was the one date I had while I was in Las Vegas. I erroneously thought that our marriage had been annulled and that I was a free woman. Thankfully, I was wrong about my marital status, but Jack had gotten caught in the crossfire.

"I've been talking to him," Ranger continued. "He is working for the same security company in Vegas that Stephanie did. He is under-utilized and ambitious for something more. I'm thinking about asking him to come to Rangeman. What do you think?" The question was directed to Tank.

"Well, I haven't seen him or even thought of him in years. He still had a lot of time left on his tour when we got out. We can vouch for his training though because we both had a hand in it. I think it would be a good fit." In spite of our on mostly disastrous date I had liked Jack. I was happy Ranger was going to give him a chance. Ranger and Tank spent the next few minutes discussing the logistics of moving men from Rangeman Boston to Trenton. I thought there was an entire area they were missing.

"I have an idea," I said. They both turned and looked at me like they just remembered I was in the room. "I think you should hire an administrative assistant. There is a mountain of paperwork on Tank's desk, and Ranger you despise spending time in the office when you rather be on the streets or at account sites. The right person could take a tremendous load off of both of you."

"That's a good idea, Babe" Ranger said. "I have considered it from time to time but it's hard to find the right person. It has to be someone who would be trustworthy to handle a lot of sensitive information. I've often thought that you could do it, but I don't see you in an office all day. You can barely keep your ass in the chair for four hours of computer searches."

"Hey!" I wanted to protest but it was true.

Tank had been listening. "I don't want Stephanie for the administrative assistant position." Ranger looked surprised, but Tank continued. "I'd like to work with Stephanie as my partner for a few weeks. I'll help her with her skips in the afternoon and we will devote mornings to Rangeman. If I can't get all my Rangeman duties taken care of with her help I'll put in extra hours."

Ranger said, " Am I in some kind of time warp? I was only gone two days, right? It seems like quite a bit has gone on around here since I left. Anything else you want to tell me Tank?"

"Since you asked, Ranger, Hal will be on light duty the next few days. He took a bullet to the chest, but he was wearing Kevlar. No broken ribs, but he's pretty bruised up." Ranger's eyes went straight to my bruised cheek.

"Any connection to this?" Ranger asked as his fingers softly brushed against my bruise.

"Yes" Tank said as I simultaneously shouted, "No!"

Tank looked from Ranger to me and said, "I think I'm going to leave you two alone now. I imagine you have, ah, things to do and to talk about." I knew the last part was directed to me.

Ranger said, "Stephanie and I are both offline. Tell the control room no interruptions, no exceptions for the next twenty four hours." His eyes were dark and focused on me and I felt that familiar warmth start to burn low in my belly.

"Sorry, Rangeman," Tank said. "No can do. Stephanie and I have a date at 1630hrs." To say Ranger looked astounded was an understatement.

"That's four thirty," I told him, "p.m."

"What the hell was my wife doing in your arms, kissing your ugly face downstairs a while ago," Ranger asked. Tank gave him a little salute and walked out of the door.

"Babe, we need to talk." Ranger said. I walked over to him and ran my hands under his black t-shirt. My palms skimmed over his muscles and my fingers went in search of male nipples. I leaned into his neck and traced the collar of his shirt with my tongue.

"We need to talk, ah, later." He said and together we made our way to the bedroom. I watched Ranger slowly take off his shirt and start to unsnap his black cargos. My hands flew to help him. I was ready. No foreplay for me. This time would be foreplay for the next time and the clock was ticking. We only had a few hours till I had to meet Tank on the mats.

"Stephanie, slow down," Ranger said. "This isn't a race. There is no prize for coming in first."

"First, last, I don't care," I said, "but I will be finishing this race." Ranger flashed me the 200 watt smile and pulled me to him, his lips coming down on mine. We stood with me fully dressed and him half naked taking pleasure from each other's mouths. His hands crept up under my t-shirt and found the curve of my breasts. I became aware of an irritating buzzing sound. It was the bat phone, our direct connection to the control room. I pulled back.

"Ignore it." Ranger said. It wasn't long until my cell rang. "Ignore it." Ranger said again. I did. My shirt was puddled at the end of the bed and my bra was headed there next.

Ranger's cell phone began ringing. He picked up the phone and growled into it. "This better be the end of the world, or it will be for you!" His face paled as he listened. My heart came to my throat. I couldn't imagine what was wrong. He snapped the phone shut and turned toward me.

"Babe, your mother and grandmother are on their way up here, and, they have suitcases with them." We hurriedly pulled our clothes back on and went to the hallway in time to hear the doorbell chime. I pulled open the door to see my mother and grandmother standing side by side with two suitcases being wheeled behind them.

"Stephanie, I've left your father. He is having an affair. "


	5. Chapter 5

**All recognizable characters belong to Janet Evanovich**

Chapter 5

_**Distant relatives**__ are the best kind, and the further the better __**Kin Hubbard**_

Ranger is the bravest man I know, but he wasn't looking so brave at the moment. I had moved into his apartment and changed his life a few months ago and he took it all in stride, until now. I was standing next to him watching emotions play over his usually blank face. He was afraid of my Grandma on a regular day and the sight of both my mother and my grandmother at his door with their suitcases had rendered him speechless. It was clear that I was going to have to take charge of the situation. They would not be moving into Rangeman.

"Come in." I said, "and tell me what this is all about." I ushered them into the living room. It was the first time they had been in Ranger's apartment. They settled themselves in on the big leather sofa. Grandma's head was swiveling side to side taking everything in.

"My, what a big TV you have," she said looking at Ranger. He was still standing in the doorway between the foyer and living room as if he wasn't sure what to do. I took pity on him.

"Ranger, would you mind calling Ella and asking her to bring up coffee?" I asked.

His response was immediate. "Sure, Babe." And he hurried off happy to have an excuse for escape.

I turned to my mother. "What do you mean, Dad's having an affair? I can't believe it. He wouldn't do that."

"Well, he is doing it!" my mother exclaimed. "He has been seen with Marjorie Witazak on more than one occasion. I told him to get out and he told me he wasn't leaving and that I should leave and take my mother with me."

I looked at Grandma. She didn't seem in the least upset to have been kicked out of my parents' home. Her eyes were big, taking in the apartment. "I need to use the little girl's room," she said. "Where is it?" I showed her to the bathroom. I knew she just needed an excuse to do some further exploring, and I let her go. She was the least of my worries right now. I thought the two suitcases sitting in the foyer were pretty darn worrisome. Surely they didn't expect to stay here.

Ranger came back in the room with Ella behind him carrying a tray filled with cookies and a coffee urn. I took a good look at my husband. His usually calm face was back in place, but I could detect little lines of stress around his mouth.

I reintroduced my mother to Ella. They had met at our wedding. I looked around for Grandma but there was no sign of her as yet. I served coffee and cookies to my mom. Grandma suddenly appeared in the doorway to the bedroom. "Nice place you got here, Ranger." She came into the living room and walked in front of Ranger. He was standing arms folded leaning in the doorway between the foyer and living room. He gave the appearance of being at ease but I thought he was poised to run if things turned bad, and from the look in Grandma's eye, things could turn bad.

"I found Stephanie's Rangeman outfits in the closet, and I found her underwear in the dresser. I didn't see no men's underwear anywhere." She peered intently at Ranger's cargo pants. She walked behind him and looked at his ass. Except for the twitching muscle in his jaw he was motionless.

"You're not one of them men that likes to wear women's underwear are you?" I thought Ranger's mocha latte complexion paled. "Maybe you just don't wear none. I don't see any panty line."

"Grandma," I said. Ella brought cookies. Come try some." I turned to my mother, who was remarkably composed. Grandma antics hadn't ruffled her composure at all.

"What are you going to do?" I asked her. "Do you have any place to go?"

"Well," she said, "I've heard you talk about apartments in this building and I wondered if we could stay here at Rangeman." She turned her gaze toward Ranger, "Would that be possible Carlos?" she asked.

I could see relief in Ranger's eyes and I was suddenly breathing easier too. They weren't planning on staying on seven. My relief was short lived as I heard Ranger say, "Stephanie and I would love to have you here at Rangeman, but there aren't any apartments open right now." He looked thoughtful for a moment and continued, "I may have a safe house available to you. I'll check with Tank."

Alleluia! Hip, hip, hooray, I thought. "No need to check with Tank!" I almost shouted. "We cleaned out my apartment yesterday. It would be the perfect solution. Hector just installed a new security system, and it's close to the Burg."

"That would be perfect," my mother said, beaming at her son in law. "Stephanie's apartment would be very affordable for me. I'm a little limited on funds until I can find a job." My mother working outside the home? I couldn't imagine it. All my life she had been the perfect Burg housewife. Here she was sitting on my sofa calmly talking about moving into my old space and getting a job.

"There is no need to worry about money, Helen," Ranger said. "We are family and there is no price for what we give each other, ever." My mother beamed.

"Great," Grandma said. "If she don't have to pay rent maybe she could buy a red sports car to drive us around in." Was I the only sane one in the room, I wondered. My husband was providing my mother and grandmother with a place to stay, my grandmother was planning on being chauffeured around in a sports car, and no one seemed upset that my parents' marriage was crumbling. I couldn't believe my father was having an affair.

"Mom, are you sure Dad's having an affair?" I asked.

"Well," she hesitated, "all evidence points to it." She sounded like a magic eight ball. "I left so he could see just what he was giving up if he let me go." Now we were getting to the root of the problem, I thought. Maybe this was just a temporary thing, but then she said, "I'm getting a divorce. Albert is handling it for me." I did an eye roll. This was not good. I was going to have to talk to my father to get the straight story.

Thank God for Ella, who brought up sandwiches and a fruit plate for lunch. My mother seemed calm and focused and not at all devastated by the demise of her marriage. We ate lunch and then Ranger and I took my mother and grandmother to my old apartment. Mrs. Bestler was still playing elevator operator, and I introduced her to Mom and Grandma. Mr. Wolesky was standing in his doorway waiting for our arrival.

"Hey, chickie," he said to me. "I saw you in the parking lot. What's going on? Didn't the marriage didn't work out? Are you moving back in? We could use some action around this place. Been kind of boring without you."

"No," I said, "I'm not moving back in but my Mom and Grandma are. I made the introductions. Mr. Wolesky grabbed Grandma Mazur's hand and gave it a kiss. "It's good to see you again, Edna," he said. Grandma had been my roommate for a short time in the past. I had forgotten they knew each other. I stole a look at Grandma and found a rosy blush on her cheeks. Grandma stuck out her other hand for equal treatment. I saw my mom do an eye roll. I looked at Ranger who was standing quietly by, holding the straps of two suitcases. He had seen the eye roll as well.

"Apple doesn't fall too far from the tree, Babe," he whispered in my ear. I did another eye roll, and Ranger smiled.

It took us most of the afternoon but we got Mom and Grandma settled in. Ranger promised Mom that he would have one of the merry men deliver Big Blue to them so they would have transportation. He had offered them a Rangeman vehicle but my Mom declined. As we left and headed back to Haywood I looked at my watch and groaned. It was four o'clock. By the time I got back to seven it would be time to put on some sweats and go get beat up by Tank.

Ranger looked sideways at me as we pulled out of the parking lot. "I hope you're not too disappointed," he said, "but you'll have to cancel your date with Tank. Because when we get back to seven, Stephanie, you're not leaving again until tomorrow."

"I can't cancel," I sighed. "I made a promise to Tank and I have to keep it."

"Babe, I still don't know what this is about, but I do know this. I am Tank's boss and I will pull rank." Ranger hit the dial button on his cell phone. I heard Tank answer.

"I don't know what you've got going on with my wife but she won't be meeting you today." I heard Tank mutter something. Ranger said, "No, she won't be available till 0800 tomorrow, _Pierre_." He disconnected and turned to me. "That's eight a.m. Stephanie."

"I need to go see my dad," I told Ranger. "Can we swing by the house before we go home. I can't believe he is seeing someone one else. I need to find out what is going on."

"Babe, I'm exhausted, let's make this a quick stop." He turned the car around and headed for the Burg. I left Ranger in the car while I went in to confront my dad.

I found my dad sitting in the living room in front of the TV. That's where I would have expected him to be if Mom was home. The difference was that there were no food smells coming from the kitchen, no sounds of dinner being prepared… no Grandma Mazur fighting with my dad for control of the remote.

Dad looked up at my entrance. "You're mother isn't here.

"I know she's not." I said. "She and Grandma have moved into my old apartment." At that news he looked up, surprised. I had the feeling that he'd been expecting her to walk in.

"Well, at least she won't be on the street." He said.

"Dad," I hesitated, this was my father after all and it was hard to ask. "Are you seeing someone? Mom says you are having an affair with Marjorie Witazak."

"Humph," my dad grunted. "This is between me and your mother, Stephanie. I appreciate your concern but this is our business. Don't get involved."

I was momentarily speechless. "Well, I already am involved," I said. "Mom came to me for help."

"I didn't say not to help her," he said. "She's not used to being on her own. Someone has to help her, but this is something she and I need to work out on our own."

"She said she's divorcing you. She's hired Albert."

My dad laughed out loud. "Albert? That son on law of mine should have known better. If divorce is what it takes to straighten this mess out then she can divorce me. I am glad you came over, but I am fine and everything will work out the way it is supposed to," he said. He sat there silently his attention returning to the news. I got up to leave and stood from his chair coming to wrap me in a big hug.

"You are good daughter Stephanie. Don't worry about this. It's our problem and we'll work it out. Thank you for taking care of your mother. Now go on back home to your new husband and take care of your own relationship. We will take care of ours." I gave him a little smile and headed back out to Ranger.

We entered the apartment on seven, and took a moment to absorb the peace and quiet. Ranger took my hand and we ran down the hall to the bedroom.

"What do you mean that you are finished with the 'agency'?" I asked as I helped Ranger pull his shirt over his head. I began working on the snap of his pants.

"What it means, Babe," he said "is the next time I go offline and into the wind on a secret mission it will be to buy your birthday present." I pushed Ranger back on the bed and grabbed the legs of his pants and yanked them down around his ankles. He was wearing black briefs. I was surprised. I had never seen black briefs in Ranger's wardrobe. I was sure after Grandma Mazur's earlier observation that he had once again gone commando.

"Well, well," I said. "There may be no more secret missions, but you are still a man of mystery. Where do you keep your underwear?"

Ranger looked down at himself and then up at me. "You're overdressed for the occasion, Babe," he said and began peeling my clothes from me, dropping feathery kisses on my skin as it became exposed. "Does it bother you," he asked between kisses and soft bites on my shoulder, "that I'm not going to be your man of mystery anymore? My schedule will be more predictable and we might be moving toward a more conventional lifestyle."

That was a very un-Ranger like question. If he was asking me if familiarity would lessen my passion I thought the opposite was true. The more I learned about the inner workings of the man I loved the deeper in love I fell. I was able to formulate that thought, but I was having trouble putting my thought into words. I was getting distracted feeling Ranger's lips sliding lower and lower following my departing clothes, but I sensed that an answer was important to him.

"I love you," I said simply, "and being the last person you see at night and the first person you see in the morning means the world to me." I looked down to see I was naked. I reached out and hooked my thumbs into the waistband of his briefs intent on getting him the same way. My breath caught at the sight of him.

"I don't like to bring my family into our lovemaking," I said, "but Grandma Mazur is right. You do have an excellent package. And as for losing you mystery, it's a mystery to me how one man can be so, uh, gifted in so many areas."


	6. Chapter 6

**All recognizable characters belong to Janet Evanovich**

Chapter 6

_Who's Your Daddy __**Toby Keith**_

Ranger and I talked late into the night. I told him how my unpreparedness had almost cost Hal his life. I told him that Tank was my new guardian angel and that he was going to train me and mold me into Wonder Woman. When I told him that Ella was in charge of my nutritional makeover and that I would be giving up sugar he laughed out loud. I also talked to him about my time in Las Vegas. This was a subject we hadn't discussed much.

In Las Vegas I had undergone a strange metamorphosis. I became adept at my job. I liked the feeling, but when I returned to Trenton all that competence disappeared and I had returned to my sloppy ways depending on my intuition and good luck to get me by. I wanted that competence back.

"It's about focus, Babe," Ranger said. "In Las Vegas you were totally focused on the job at hand. In Trenton you allow yourself to be distracted."

"I won't be distracted," I said. "I will be downstairs to work out with Tank at eight sharp in the morning."

"Six," Ranger said.

"What?"

"Six," Ranger repeated. Tank and most of the other guys start out every morning at six. If you want to work out with Tank you should be downstairs at six."

And so it happened that I surprised Tank at 0600 hrs by being dressed, downstairs and appropriately enthusiastic about my forthcoming torture. It was decided that I would do thirty minutes of cardio every day followed by thirty minutes of strength training isolating different muscle groups on different days. I would have Saturday and Sundays off. By seven o'clock I was hot, sweaty and ready for donuts. Tank didn't give me the chance to escape.

Vince came and took me down to the firing range where he examined my .38 Smith & Wesson. "Nice piece," he said "and appropriate for you. It's kind of hard to shoot it when it's unloaded though."

"When I moved into Rangeman I left my bullets in my cookie jar." Vince didn't respond. He just took my gun into a small room off the firing range and brought it back, loaded, along with a box of bullets. He made sure I knew how to load and unload the gun. This wasn't the first time I'd been shown how to load and unload my gun, but this time I paid attention. Then he outfitted me with headphones, which he called shooting muffs, and showed me the target I was going to be firing at. It was the outline of a man with a small red heart in the left chest area. The target was placed in position and I was instructed to aim for the heart and seen how close I could come. I took aim and tried my best, keeping my eyes open for most of the shots, as I emptied my gun into the target.

Tank came in and stood by my side as Vince brought the target forward. There was a bullet hole in the left shoulder, one through the left hand, and four in the general area where the legs met the body. Tank raised his eyebrows and gave Vince a questioning look.

"I told you to aim at the heart, Stephanie," Vince said.

"I did." Tank and Vince exchanged a glance both of them trying and failing to hide a smile.

"Hey," I said, "don't make fun of me. I'm trying to improve."

"We're not making fun of you," Tank said. "You definitely disabled your target." He and Vince stared for a moment at the large hole in the crotch of the paper man. "Maybe that's enough training for the first day. Go on up and shower and I'll see you in the control room later."

Ranger was just finishing up his breakfast as I entered the apartment. I was dying for a Boston Crème but apparently I was having an egg white omelet, plain yogurt with granola sprinkles and a slice of melon. I sat down and began shoveling food into my mouth. I was starving.

"Hard morning, Babe?"

I rolled my eyes, "No," I said. "It was a piece of cake, but if I'm so sore I can't walk tomorrow you can't take the credit for it. I'm going to get cleaned up and go down to work on some computer searches and then this afternoon I'm going to try to find Thomas Johns. I hope Tank won't regret his decision to help me."

"Tank rarely does anything he doesn't want to," Ranger said. "He asked to work with you. I think you will both benefit from the partnership."

"What are you doing today?" I asked Ranger.

"I am going to spend the morning doing administrative duties. And Steph, I'm taking your advice. I will be hiring an administrative assistant. Tank and I have discussed the logistics and we have a tentative plan to bring someone in to handle part of the paperwork. The job description is still vague. We will try to find the right person and then see how the position develops. Jack Bridges is coming in this afternoon. He's in the air on his way from Vegas right now. I am going to give him a tour of the building and discuss Rangeman operations with him. If he shows interest I am going to offer him a job."

The morning passed slowly. There was plenty of Rangeman work to do but I set it aside for a moment to do a quick search on Thomas Johns. Tank and I were going to spend the afternoon looking for him. The Trenton police department was now looking for his brother Timothy after yesterday's fiasco.

I didn't want to spend my evening playing Bingo at the K of C Hall with Grandma in order to talk to Gladys Johns. I found her number and called her. She agreed to meet with me at one. I then called Tank.

"Talk," he barked into his phone. Geez, what was it with Rangemen and their phone manners.

"Are you spending your afternoon with me?" I asked.

"Yes," he said. "I'm going to be spending more time with you than your husband does. We are partners. Remember?"

"I'm not likely to forget," I said. "I have an appointment to see Gladys Johns, the mother of Thomas and Timothy this afternoon, and nothing personal, but I think she'll talk more if you aren't there."

"No way, Stephanie," Tank said. "You are not going off on your own. Rangeman works in teams. You always have back up."

"All right," I sighed, "but can you back me up from the car? Gladys Johns is a little old lady from the Burg and I think she will be intimidated by you."

"I don't intimidate your Grandma, and she's a little old lady from the Burg. She intimidates me," Tank said. I felt a little glow of pride in my Grandma. I finally got Tank's grudging promise to stay in the car when we went to see Gladys Johns. My morning's work was done and I went in search of my husband.

Ranger's office was empty. I pulled out my cell and called him.

"Yo."

"Yo back at ya," I said. "I'm hungry. Where are you taking me for lunch?"

"Did we have plans?" he asked.

"No, but I was hoping." I said. "I thought if we had fast food there might be time for dessert."

"I thought you were going to start eating healthy Babe."

I lowered my voice. "I was planning on having you for dessert."

"I'll be on seven in five minutes." He disconnected. I was going to have to do something about Rangeman phone manners.

Lunch was a turkey sandwich on whole grain bread and a fresh fruit salad. Apparently Tank had talked to Ella about my new training program, because dessert was missing. I slugged down the last of my green tea and looked at my watch. "Ten minutes," I said. "That gives a whole new meaning to fast food."

Ranger raised one eyebrow, "That gives us twenty minutes before I have to be back on five for an appointment."

I sighed, "Well it would have been nice, but twenty minutes just isn't enough time."

"Is that a challenge, Babe?"

"Unfortunately," I said, "it's just a fact, for me."

"I'm taking that as a challenge," Ranger said as he backed me against the wall. Twenty minutes later we walked hand and hand out of the apartment and into the elevator. I looked at Ranger. His mouth was slightly curved, and his eyes caught mine with an amused glint to them.

"Show off," I said as I leaned into him on legs still shaky.

"It's good to be home, Babe."

Gladys Johns' house was less three blocks from my Mom and Dad's house. I had Tank drive by the Plum residence on the way. The house appeared to be empty and I felt a little tug of apprehension. Where was my dad? That was another problem to be tackled, but I really hoped I could get Johns in custody first.

When we arrived at the Johns' house Tank agreed to give me five minutes before he came in. I swung my ass out of the black Explorer and walked up the sidewalk. Before I could ring the bell the door opened and a short, stout grey haired woman in a plaid housedress stepped out onto the porch.

"Hi," I said sticking out my hand to her. "I'm Ste…"

"I know who you are," she said. "I know your Grandma. That's why I agreed to talk to you. That and I am so angry with my sons that I want this mess straightened out before they kill each other."

"What mess," I asked. "Why do they want to kill each other?"

"I can't tell you the whole story," she said. "You should talk to Tommy's girlfriend." She handed me a paper with a phone number and address on it. "Melody Carmichael," she said. "She's the reason they want to kill each other. She has a baby and she doesn't know who the father is. She got the court to make Tommy and Timmy both have paternity tests and that's when the trouble began. The tests came back 99.7% that both Tommy and Timmy are the father."

My confusion must have been obvious because she continued her explanation. "Melody was dating Tommy and she didn't know he had a twin. Timmy decided to play a joke on Tommy and went to visit Melody pretending to be Tommy." I thought I saw where this was heading.

"Well, things got out of hand and now she doesn't know who the father of her baby is, and since they are identical their DNA is the same." I took a moment to digest this information.

"Is there any way to tell them apart?" I asked Mrs. Johns.

"Well," she thought for a moment. "They really are identical, but they have different fingerprints, and Timmy has a scar on the left side of his bottom where Tommy shot him. Tommy walked in one night and found Timmy pretending to be him with Melody. You need to talk to her. She can give you the details."

I thanked Mrs. Johns and went to tell the story to Tank. I have to admit I was a little curious about the 'details' Melody might give us. I jogged down the sidewalk and hopped back in the Explorer.

"Head for Mercer Street," I said, and then I told him Mrs. Johns' story.

Tank and I walked to the door of Melody Carmichael's house and rang the bell. The door was opened by a pretty young girl holding a plump smiling baby. The baby looked at Tank and said, "Dada." Tank took a step back.

"Melody Carmichael?" I asked. She shook her head yes. "I'm Stephanie Manoso, and this is my partner, Tank. Gladys Johns asked me to come and talk to you. I'm looking for Thomas Johns. Gladys thought you might be able to help me." Melody glanced nervously over her shoulder.

"No, I'm sorry," she said. "I haven't seen him in quite a while. Sorry, I need to put the baby down for his nap," and she started to shut the door.

"Wait," I said. Here's my card. Just in case he comes by. Call me." She took my card and shut the door in our faces.

I turned to Tank, "He's in there."

"Somebody's in there, all right," Tank agreed. We walked back to the Explorer and drove around the block. We parked and made our way back to the end of the block. We stayed close to the neighbor's house hiding behind a big forsythia bush. It didn't take long. Melody's front door opened and Thomas or Timothy Johns walked out.

"Let me do this, Tank. If things go bad then you can help." I said. He thought about it for a moment and then shook his head in assent. I waited until Johns was at the end of the sidewalk. I pulled my stun gun out of my purse. The charge was full. Johns turned and started walking toward Tank and me. I stepped out from behind the bush and tagged him before he could run. He hit the ground like a bag of wet cement. I rolled him over cuffing his arms behind his back. There was just one more thing to do.

"Help," I said to Tank. "Roll him on his side Tank." Tank obliged and I grabbed the snap of his pants. I unfastened his pants and yanked them down around his ankles and rolled him butt side up. Crud! A big ugly red scar marked his left butt cheek. I had Timothy. He was starting to moan. "Do you have leg shackles?" I asked Tank. He nodded and went to the Explorer to get them. I put my knee in the middle of Johns' back to hold him in place.

I pulled out my phone and called Morelli.

"What's up, cupcake?" he asked.

"I captured Timothy Johns," I said. "I thought he was my skip Thomas. I don't need Timothy but I think there is a warrant for his arrest for shooting Hal yesterday. I know its Timothy by the gunshot scar on his ass."

'I'll send a black and white. Always good to talk to you, Stephanie," and he disconnected. Tank came back with the leg shackles. Johns tried to roll over but my knee was still in the middle of his back. I swung my other knee up and knelt on Johns. I held his shoulders down while Tank shackeled him.

"Let me up!" he yelled. I ignored him. He began to thrash about trying to roll over. The effects of the stun gun were apparently gone.

"Be still," I said sternly. He continued to thrash about. I stepped back to watch him turn himself over and attempt to stand up.

"Ants" he gasped. I heard Tank's laugh, a deep rich baritone, and I looked down to realize that Johns had fallen on a massive ant hill. I gave him a push with my foot and knocked him back on his ass, back into the middle of ant central.

"Are you going to help him pull his pants up Stephanie?" Tank asked.

I thought for a moment. I heard the distant whine of a police siren. Morelli had acted quickly. "I'll let Trenton's finest do it," I answered. After all this was the guy that gave me my multicolored bruise and shot Hal.

"I did this one pretty much in my own." I said. "How'd I do, Tank?"

He thought for a moment and laughed out loud again. "Good," he said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Any recognizable characters belong to Janet Evanovich**

Chapter 7

Hope is the feeling we have that the feeling we have is not permanent

**~Mignon McLaughlin**

My cell rang as I entered seven. It was Ranger.

"Babe, Jack Bridges has just become the newest employee of Rangeman Trenton."

"That's great," I said.

"I'm taking him to dinner at Shorty's," Ranger continued. "Do you want to join us?" I thought about it. A solitary dinner of whatever broiled low fat meat Ella brought up with a salad on the side or Shorty's pizza.

"What time?" I asked.

Thirty minutes later I was Bulgari scented, ponytailed and outfitted in clean jeans and a tank top. I went to the parking garage, bypassed all of the black and plopped my ass into to my blue Porsche. I buckled up, adjusted the mirrors, and prepared to enjoy my drive. I tore out of the garage and down Haywood, deciding to take the long way to Shorty's. I mentally calculated the number of cops I knew in Trenton to try and figure my odds of talking myself out of a ticket when I got pulled over. It was just a matter of time.

I arrived at Shorty's and found Ranger in his booth at the rear, sitting with his back to the wall an eye on the entrance. He looked dark and dangerous and it gave me no small thrill to know he was mine. His hair was short in deference to the summer heat but combed back from his face. A small diamond stud sparkled in his left ear, and on the third finger of his left hand was a plain gold band. I slid into the booth next to him, happy in his presence, breathing in the wonderful smell of Shorty's pizza. Ranger's arm came around me and pulled me close. His mouth met mine in a surprisingly deep kiss for a public place, even if it was Shorty's.

"Get a room, would ya?" I looked up to see Tank, with Jack Bridges behind him. They slid into the other side of the booth. I smiled at Jack. Dang! I thought. Jack was one good looking man, tall and well built with light brown hair and electric blue eyes. No doubt he would look good in Rangeman black. Today he was dressed in khaki pants and a light blue dress shirt. Tank sitting next to him was attired all in black as was Ranger. I never imagined my life would lead me to this setting, but I was happy.

"Nice to see you again, Jack," I said. "Welcome to Trenton."

"Thanks, Stephanie." He smiled at me, nice little crinkles forming at the corners of his amazing blue eyes. Jack didn't look like a man who would have trouble finding female companionship, but he was new to Trenton and I started thinking about who I could introduce him to. My musings were interrupted by the arrival of a large man with lightning bolts tattooed on his forehead. He was carrying two pitchers of beer and frosted mugs which he set on the table. He returned carrying two giant pans of pizza.

I was starving. I reached out to grab a slice of pizza as Ranger filled my mug with beer. A large black hand clamped around my wrist.

"One piece," Tank said. "You're in training." I raised my eyes to stare at him. Deliberately I reached out with my free hand and picked up another slice, my gaze never wavering from Tank's. There was silence at the table. It wasn't quite as tense as showdown at the OK corral, but I wasn't backing down. No way was I going to settle for one piece of pizza. I had burned way too many calories today to be satisfied with one piece.

"All right," Tank conceded his hand releasing my forearm. "You didn't exactly get your man today, but you helped Morelli get his man. We'll celebrate your effort." We smiled conspiratorially remembering the ants. Ranger shot a speculative look at Tank and then turned to me.

"Something you want to tell me, Babe?" I smiled and bit into my pizza. Ranger sighed and took a drink of his beer. "Is this a 'what I don't know won't hurt me' story?" he asked.

"Not at all," I said. "I can't seem to find my skip, Thomas Johns. But I did find his sleaze ball twin brother. The guy that gave me this," I pointed to my bruise, "and the guy that shot Hal."

"And she served him up to the Trenton PD, bare assed and crying like a baby." Tank was beaming like a proud parent. Once again Ranger turned a speculative stare on Tank and then on me. I knew he would demand a full explanation eventually but it was kind of nice to be the mysterious one for a change.

We ate pizza and drank beer. I limited myself to one beer because I have no alcohol tolerance, and I was driving. As we got up to leave Ranger turned to Tank and said, "I'm going to make a quick trip to Boston tomorrow. I'd like you and Jack to come along. We won't leave until about ten. Stephanie will be unavailable for her early morning training, Tank…but I'll make sure she gets her cardio done." I looked up in surprise at Ranger. He reached out and shook Jack's hand.

"Welcome to Rangeman, Jack. Tank will get you back to the hotel tonight. Tomorrow we will get you outfitted and move you into an apartment on four."

"Hey," I said. "You told my mother that there were no apartments available on four."

"Babe, did you want your mother and grandmother three floors and one short elevator ride from us?" I didn't answer as I saw his point. He turned to Jack. "I was saving the apartment hoping you would want to use it Jack."

"Thanks, Captain Manoso." Jack said. I'm really looking forward to being here."

"No more Captain, Jack." Ranger said. "Those days are behind us. It's just Ranger now." Ranger put an arm around me and pulled me to his side walking me toward my car. "Good evening, gentlemen. I'm going to let my wife take me for a ride."

I got behind the wheel and turned to Ranger who was buckling his seat belt. "Where to?" I asked. It was still an hour to sunset but the temperature had cooled to a bearable degree.

"Point Pleasant, Babe." I raised a questioning eyebrow at Ranger.

"Trust me," he said, so I started the car and drove. An hour later I pulled into the driveway of a large Victorian house. Ranger had been untalkative and had given a few quiet directions to get me there.

"Where are we, Ranger?"

"Come on," he said. "There is something I want to show you." We got out of the car and walked around to the front of the house. There was a large porch which faced the ocean. The house was obviously uninhabited and had a general air of neglect, but the views of the ocean were beautiful and there was a small but nice stretch of sandy beach. The place oozed potential I thought. A small fission of electricity scattered up my spine. I thought I knew, but I had to ask.

"What is this place, Ranger?" He turned to me and put his hands on my shoulders holding me apart from him. He stood motionless for a moment and then spoke in a soft, low voice that sent shivers up and down my arms despite the warmth of the evening.

"This is the house where I want to raise our children, Stephanie. It's the batcave, and it's been waiting for you to come and make it ours." I was speechless, and strangely unsettled.

"Can we go inside?" I asked. Ranger pulled keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door. The house was empty except for one room simply furnished with a bed, nightstand and armchair. There were large bedrooms upstairs with a beautiful open stairway. The views were spectacular. It also had wallpaper that was at least fifty years old covering most of the walls. It would be so much fun to turn it into a home.

"I've spent the night here, infrequently," he said.

"How long have you owned this place, Ranger?" I asked.

"I bought it the day Eddie Abruzzi died." Ranger stared into space not meeting my gaze. He was wondering if I realized the importance of the date. I did. He spent one wonderful night in my bed and then he sent me back to Morelli. He told me it would never work between us and he was so convincing that I went blindly back to Joe. But apparently Ranger couldn't give up the dream of us. He still hoped for a time when we would be together. This was another one of those learning moments for me. There were so many layers to Ranger that I would spend a lifetime peeling them back.

"Do you want children, Ranger?" I asked.

"Someday, Babe, if it happens." Ranger pulled me to him. "Do you want children, Stephanie?" he asked.

"A few months ago, I would have said maybe, but now," I pressed my body close to his, "I want your children, Carlos." I smiled at him, "Someday."

He kissed me deeply and passionately, his tongue plunging into my mouth. We pulled away when we were breathless. I felt a slight tremble in Ranger's fingertips as he caressed my face. He wanted me, I thought.

"Let's go, Babe," he said, "we need to head back to Haywood. You've had a long day and I think we are both ready for bed." I knew I was ready, and I didn't have the self control that Ranger had. I didn't want to ride an hour before Ranger and I were naked.

"I, ah," I hesitated suddenly feeling shy with this man who knew every centimeter of me intimately, "Could we stay here tonight, Carlos?" His eyes darkened at my use of his name.

"Other than bottled water in the refrigerator there is no food, Babe," he said. He looked into the furnished bedroom. "And the bed is small."

"I won't complain," I said, "at least not about the bed. And we can leave early in the morning and get back to Haywood in time for breakfast." Ranger lifted me into his arms and carried me into the bedroom. He sat down on the bed with me in his lap.

"Babe, when I bought this place I had just sent you back to Morelli," Ranger said. "I was afraid you wouldn't go, and at the same time I hoped you wouldn't go. I told you I was going to be gone for a while and I know you and Lula thought I was off in some third world country, but I came here. I wandered the rooms and imagined them as they would be if it were our home. It was just my small fantasy and I never thought our lives would lend themselves to it becoming a reality."

"Are you saying that I'm your fantasy woman?" I was teasing but Ranger wasn't in a teasing mood.

"You were my hope, Babe. You were what I wished for and now that I've got you I'm greedy for more. I want it all with you. No more government contracts will separate us. I want a life with you and whatever that brings with it."

"I want a life with you too," I said. "Something beyond Rangeman and chasing skips. You are my hope, Carlos…and my fantasy." I slid off his lap and pulled him down on the bed with me. What happened between us was real and physical and better than anything I had fantasized about, and when I called out "Carlos!" it was intermingled with his guttural shout of "Babe!" The sounds of our simultaneous release echoed throughout the empty house turning it into our home.

I awoke with the wonderful smell of the ocean wafting through an open window and to the sound of my stomach growling. I turned and snuggled closer to Ranger who wrapped his arms around me. The growling of my stomach became louder and Ranger chuckled. Pale grey light filtered through the room and I realized it was very early.

"Rise and shine," Ranger said as he pulled me up from the bed. Let's get dressed and get out of here." He rubbed his hand across my stomach. "We need to feed the beast." We dressed and left quickly. I tossed my keys to Ranger content to be a passenger. Half way to Trenton Ranger pulled off the highway and wound his way on side streets to a small bakery. He left me sitting in the car and went inside.

He returned to the car quickly and dropped a small bakery bag in my lap. I opened it and looked inside to see two Boston Crèmes. "What Tank doesn't know won't hurt you," he said. I wasted no time pulling a donut from the bag and digging in. "Besides," he continued, "I think last night counts as cardio. I know your heart was racing, Babe." I would have agreed but my mouth was full. I was silent and in my zone as we headed back to Haywood. My mind was filled with thoughts of the day in the not too distant future when the batcave would be our primary home. Ranger pulled the Turbo into the garage at Rangeman and we hopped from the car taking the stairs, avoiding the elevator.

"Race you to the shower!" I said. I took off running, and Ranger soon caught up. We entered the apartment on seven, Ranger laughing and me breathless, despite my recent physical conditioning, and raced each other to the shower.

"It's a tie, Babe. Guess we'll have to share." We stripped and stood together in the hot shower scrubbing each other's backs and enjoying the physicality of it. "I think you have the day off, Babe," Ranger said. "Tank and I are taking Jack to Boston. You should kick back and relax today. Tank won't want you doing any skip chasing if he's gone." I thought about it for a moment. Maybe I would take the day off. I could get an appointment with Mr. Alexander. I could use a trim and maybe some highlights. I could check on Grandma Mazur and Mom, and try to figure out what was going on with her and Dad.

"That sounds good," I said. "I'm going to check on Mom and Grandma today." Ranger took the loofah and turned me to face him. He began sudsing my breasts, and then lower with Bulgari. I was lost in sensation only vaguely aware he was talking, and then I began to listen to what he was saying. "…administrative assistant to your mother."

"What!" I said, sure that I hadn't heard what I thought I'd heard.

"Babe, I said that I offered the position of administrative assistant to your mother." If my mouth was open any wider I'd have drowned.

I sputtered water and said, "My mother at Rangeman! You've got to be kidding." Ranger held me under the spray rinsing shower gel lather from my body.

He said calmly, "No I am not kidding. I offered her the job and she accepted. It's just a part time position to start and it's just on a trial basis."

"She has no experience," I shouted. "She has no business at Rangeman. You didn't ask me if I wanted my mother at Rangeman!"

"Stephanie, it's my place to offer a job to whomever I choose. You mother has been the household commander of the Plum family for more than thirty years. She has organized the lives of her children, husband, and most recently her mother. If she brings those same organizational skills to Rangeman she'll be the employee of the month. I am in charge and I hire whomever I please." Ranger wasn't shouting because the closer Ranger got to the edge, the quieter he was, and I could barely hear his last words.

I couldn't believe my ears. I moved to the edge of the shower and turned the hot water completely off as I stepped out and grabbed my towel. "You're sounding a little heated, Ranger. Maybe a little cold shower will do you good!" I wrapped the towel around myself and went into the bedroom. I pulled the covers back on the bed and mindless of the water droplets scattering off me I slid in, pulling the covers up over my head.


	8. Chapter 8

**Anyone recognizable belongs to Janet Evanovich**

Chapter 8

_What the daughter does, the mother did__**Jewish Proverb**_

While my head was buried under the covers I'd heard Ranger step out of the shower. The sound of a drawer opening, the click of a belt buckle, the depression of the mattress beside me. All these things had me picturing Ranger getting ready to leave as clearly as if I was actually watching him. His hand unerringly found the lump of comforter that was my ass. The pressure and heat from his hand penetrated the bedding and spread through my entire pelvis. Dang him! How did he do that?

"Stephanie, we are man and wife," I heard him say. "Your family is now my family, and I take care of my own, Babe." His voice became muffled as I pulled the covers tighter over my head. "Your mother needs a job, and I need an office assistant. I think this will be temporary, but it will be good for your mom and good for Rangeman, and it could be good for you if you'd let it. I wiggled my ass trying to dislodge his hand. He began making small circles from my lower back dipping close to dangerous territory before heading north again.

He continued without censure in his voice. "Your mother has dedicated the last few years of her life trying to marry you off to Morelli because she thought it would be best for you. Your relationship with her suffered and it's time to repair it. She needs to see you as the woman you are, accept you for what you do, not what she wants you to do. This could be a good opportunity for you and your mother to get to know each other as adults. Don't fight me on this, Babe." His hand was gone from my ass and seconds later I heard the apartment door close.

My head was still under the covers. It had been at least five minutes since I'd heard the latch of the apartment door catch, so I thought it was safe to stick my head out. I took a deep breath, the scent of Bulgari filling my lungs. Shit! I was living with the man, for Pete's sake, and sometimes I used Bulgari too. You'd think my nose would become immune to the scent, but no. I took one deep breath and instantly regretted my little temper fit. My life was a roller coaster. Three days previously Ranger had been in the wind and my days were consumed with fear for his safety. Today I let him leave without even pulling my head out of the covers.

I wasn't used to discord with Ranger. That hand waving, foot stomping, temper flaring part of my life had mostly described my relationship with Morelli. Now that I was with Ranger, Joe and I got along great. What was it with the men in my life, I wondered? Ranger was always on my side, but if I poked at him long enough I could make him lose his temper. Oh My Gosh! I was hit with a sudden insight. There was nothing wrong with the men in my life. It was me! I was the common denominator. Maybe I should give some consideration to changing more than my job performance skills. Maybe I needed to pull my head out figuratively as well as literally.

First things first. I rolled out of bed and got dressed. Then I called Mr. Alexander. He had a cancellation so there was time to work on me today. Changing my attitude and trying to become a better daughter, wife and bounty hunter were all admirable goals, and they would be easier to attain if I was having a good hair day! I grabbed my pocketbook and phone and headed off to the bonds office to kill some time before my appointment.

I walked into the bonds office to find Connie and Lula crowded around the desk intently concentrating on a photograph. "Whatcha looking at?" I asked.

They looked up. "Hi stranger," Connie said. "You've been a little scarce around here lately."

"Yeah, I've been kind of busy. Ranger's back."

"We know," Lula said, "on account of he was just in here droppin' off this file."

I saw the manila folder underneath the photograph. "Hey," I said, taking a closer look at the photo, "that's Jack."

"Yeah," Connie said, "Ranger brought over his paperwork. He said that Jack might be taking some of the FTAs that we would normally save for Ranger. What's going on? Is Ranger getting ready to go in the wind again?"

"No, just the opposite." I said. I explained that Ranger would be spending more time with management duties. I told them how I'd met Jack in Las Vegas and that I was responsible for Jack and Ranger renewing their acquaintance.

"Well," Lula said, "a new merry man is always something to be excited about, and this one may be the best looking one yet, except for my Tank, of course."

"I agree," I said. "And he is new to Trenton. He doesn't know anyone. I am trying to think of someone to fix him up with."

Lula said, "Well don't look at me. I got me a merry man on a part time basis and that's all I can handle. Tank and I see each other once or twice a week 'cause with his job and my classes that's about all the time we can spare."

"He looks younger than me," Connie said. "I've got a thing against going out with younger men." She looked up from the photo. "But here comes someone that doesn't worry about things like that. If a man's breathing and potty trained she'll date him." We turned to see Joyce Barnhart flounce through the door.

"Outta my way, fatso" she said to Lula, pushing her aside and sliding into Vinnie's office, slamming the door behind her before Lula could respond.

"Hide that picture." I said. "We want Jack to like it here. We don't want him to be scared away!" There was the sound of something being slapped, or spanked, and then raised voices coming from Vinnie's office. We gathered around the door pressing our ears as close to the wall as we could. "What's going on?" I asked Connie.

"Vinnie promised her some high bond FTA's. I think now she's making him deliver on his promise." The sound of voices quieted and we couldn't make out any conversation. The door opened suddenly and we all pulled back trying not to fall through the doorway. Joyce rubbed a file folder against her thigh, and smiled at Vinnie. She turned to me as she walked toward the door.

"Just because you're diddling Ranger, Vinnie is afraid to take a case from you," she snarled.

"I'm not diddling Ranger!" Four pairs of eyes looked at me in astonishment. "We'll I am,well I mean he's my husband."

"I don't care if you're diddling your husband or not. Bottom line is Vinnie is afraid of Ranger and he won't take Thomas Johns from you, so from now on we're sharing him."

"What!" I yelled. I turned on Vinnie. "You can't do that."

Vinnie shrugged his shoulders, "Well you aren't having much luck, even with Rangeman help."

"You snooze, you lose," Joyce said. "I'm playing Bingo with Gladys Johns tonight. I'll get my man… I always do." She turned and walked through the door.

"Yeah you get 'em," Lula shouted at her retreating figure. "Too bad you can't keep 'em."

Connie, Lula and I spun around as we heard Vinnie's door slam. I went over and banged my fist against the door so hard it rattled in the frame. "Vinnie, you pond scum!" I screamed. "I am your bounty hunter. You can't give my skip to Joyce! I can do the job for you."

"Prove it," came Vinnie's nasal whine through the closed door. "Bring Johns in before Joyce and there won't be any problem." I was planning on taking the day off because Tank was in Boston with Ranger. I promised Tank I wouldn't do anything without his backup, but I didn't want Joyce to get a head start on me. I decided to keep my hair appointment. I'd reconsider my options after that. I rolled my eyes and blew out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Being married had not uncomplicated my life.

"I'm going to Mr. Alexander's," I said. "I'm getting a makeover. A new cut and maybe new color. Either of you want to come along?"

"I could do that," Lula said. "You might need some advice on a style. I'm good at that." We headed to the mall to see what Mr. Alexander would come up with for me.

Mr. Alexander was finishing up his previous appointment so Lula and I wandered over to a wig display. I found a bright red wig and plopped it on my head. Lula and I looked in the mirror. "Un uh!" she shook her head vigorously causing her own recently done Shirley Temple blonde curls to spring wildly around her head. "That red makes you look like you know who."

I took a long look in the mirror. Yep, she was right. I looked like a poor man's Joyce Barnhart and no one in their right mind wanted to look like that. I put the red wig down and pulled a short spiky blonde wig over my ponytail. Lula tilted her head first to one side and then the other.

"It ain't too bad," she said. "You sort of look like Meg Ryan."

"You look like your sister Valerie," said a voice from behind me. I turned around to see Grandma Mazur standing in the doorway holding a large Macy's bag.

"Grandma? What are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting on your mother. Mr. Alexander is giving her a makeover." Before I could fully digest what I'd heard the door to Mr. Alexander's private suite opened and my mom walked out. Her plain brown hair which was usually pulled into a bun was falling in soft loosely waving layers just past her chin. The strands of gray had been turned into shining ash blonde highlights. Her lips were stained with pale pink gloss and her cheeks were rosy either from blush or excitement, I couldn't tell. She looked…pretty.

"Mom!" I exclaimed, "You get your hair done at the 'Curl Up and Dye'. What are you doing here?"

"The same as you I imagine. I wanted a new hairstyle. Mr. Alexander used to do my hair years ago when you and Valerie were small. I was one of his first clients when he got out of beauty school, back before he bought the salon from Mr. George. What do you think? Do you like it?" She ran her hand through the soft layers."

"Yeah," I said. "It looks great," and it did. She looked great, and happy, and that made me happy and sad. I wanted her to be happy with my dad, not without him.

"We had to come shopping," my mom continued. "I needed to buy some black outfits. Stephanie, Carlos has hired me to work at Rangeman. I'm going to be his assistant!"

"Say what!" Lula exploded, "Ranger hired you to be a merry man? What about me? I could do that shit. No one ever asked me to work at Rangeman. I can shoot a gun. I can catch a bad guy."

"She's going to work in the office," I told Lula. "She's going to type and file and answer the phones and do all the stuff you hate to do at Vinnie's. No one offered you the job because they thought you'd want something with a little more action involved."

"Hunh. Damn skippy, I would. I'm the girl for action."

I turned to my mom, "Ranger told me he hired you, Mom. Congratulations. What does Dad think about it?"

"He don't know," Grandma said. "We called to tell him but he wasn't home. Then Esther Sayjack called and said she saw Frank's taxi at Marjorie Witazak's house. He picked her up and took her to the coffee shop."

My mom turned quickly to my grandma, "Come on Mother, we need to get you to your appointment now. We don't want to be late." I thought her eyes looked suspiciously bright. Maybe I inherited my leaky tear duct problem from her.

"Yeah, we got to go," Grandma said. "I'm getting a tint put on my hair because I got a hot date with Walter Wolesky tonight."

"Mr. Wolesky! My neighbor?"

"He's my neighbor now, Stephanie," Grandma said, "and he's cooking dinner for me tonight."

Mr. Alexander was standing patiently by waiting for me to follow him through the door. I walked behind him and heard him ask, "What are we doing today, Stephanie?" I could barely string two thoughts together. My mind was swirling with images of my mom as a merry man, and Grandma and Mr. Wolesky clasped in a tight embrace, and my dad with Marjorie Witazak. I looked up at Mr. Alexander.

"Whatever you think," I said. "I'm placing myself entirely in your hands." An hour later I walked out to find Lula in the waiting area. She looked up from the magazine she was reading and looked back down. Her head jerked up in a classic double take.

"Holy Cow!" She jumped to her feet.

"Is that a good reaction or bad?" I asked

"It's good," she said, "You look just like your mother. I never noticed that before."

"I do?" Great. Just what I wanted, I thought. Mr. Alexander had decided against changing the color. He gave me a trim and spent the rest of the time using a top secret new product guaranteed to withstand the humidity of a New Jersey summer. My hair was softly waved instead of my usual out of control curl and fell past my shoulders. I thought it looked good but I was taken aback with Lula's comment about looking like my mother.

I decided that even though Tank was in Boston with Ranger and Jack I could go talk to Melody Carmichael without him. I'd take Lula with me for backup. I wasn't going to let Joyce get the drop on me. Thomas Johns and his unscarred ass were mine.

It was way past lunch time and Lula wouldn't go in search of Melody Carmichael without food. We went to Pino's. I looked at menu for a long time. I'd made a promise to Tank, but there wasn't much to work with. I ordered a meatball sub, but I only ate half and shared the rest with Lula. I washed it down with a light beer.

I thought we'd do better if we didn't call ahead to alert Melody that we were coming. I knocked on the door and, just as before, Melody came to the door holding her baby. "Hi," I said, "I was wondering if you'd have a little time to talk with me today. This is my friend Lula." I pulled Lula forward to stand next to me. "We are trying to help Thomas Johns by getting him rebounded. I think you might be able to help us."

Melody opened the door and said, "Come on in. He's not here, and I don't know where he is but I'll tell you what I know." We walked into the living room and set on the sofa.

"That's a cute baby," Lula said. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"It's a boy," Melody said. "His name is Timas. That's half of Timothy and half of Thomas because there is no way to tell which twin is the father."

"That's too bad," Lula said. "You couldn't tell any difference between the brothers, not even when they were doin' the deed?" I gulped. I did not like the direction this conversation was taking.

"I didn't even know there were brothers. Thomas never told me he was a twin. Looking back on it I can maybe tell that there was a difference when they…well you know." Yeesh! I thought. This was too weird and bordering on too much information.

"Maybe there was a difference," Melody said. "I mean sometimes it was okay and sometimes it was like 'Wow!' but I don't know which twin was 'Wow!' And I really don't care. I don't want to see either one of them again. I just want some child support."

I didn't care either if Melody ever saw the twins again. I just wanted to capture Thomas before Joyce did. "I'm just trying to find Thomas," I told her. I would really appreciate it if you would call me if you see him or hear where he is."

"They both show up from time to time because they want to see Timas. Thomas hates Timothy for what he did to me. If they are ever here at the same time there will be trouble. That's why I hope Timothy stays in jail. I promise I'll call if either one of them shows up." Melody stood and walked toward the door. "I really need to get the baby down for a nap this time, and I don't think I can give any other information." Lula and I took the hint and left.

I dropped Lula off at the bonds office and headed back to Haywood. I went straight to seven and headed for a mirror. My hair was still frizz free. I looked for similarities to my mother. If they were there they were only physical. My mother and I were different in every other aspect. I had no Burg housewife gene, and that was my mother's life. At least it used to be.

I wasn't sure how she envisioned her life now. It was unsettling to think that maybe I didn't know my mother as well as I thought. I just couldn't imagine my parents separated. But what did I really know about their personal relationship? I decided it was time to focus a little on my own personal relationship. I picked up my phone and called Ranger.

"Yo." Ranger's voice echoed in my ear. He must be in a bad reception area, I thought.

"Yo, back at ya. How's your day going?"

"I'm a little busy, Babe."

"Oh." I paused and then spewed out, "I saw my mom and I told her congratulations on the job, and I'm sorry I was bitchy and I want to know when you'll be home because I have hot make up sex planned." Silence.

"Ohmygosh, I'm not on speakerphone am I?"

"Not anymore. And I'll be home by seven."


	9. Chapter 9

**Anyone recognizable belongs to Janet Evanovich**

Chapter 9

_The age of a woman doesn't mean a thing. The best tunes are played on the oldest fiddles__**Ralph Waldo Emerson**_

The next week found me settling into a routine of morning training followed by breakfast, a shower and Rangeman computer searches. Jack quickly became one of the guys. I'm not sure how much he was enjoying Trenton in summer, but it was obvious that the work compensated for the geography. I saw him every morning on five. He was being paired with a different merry man every day until he got to know the routine. It seemed he was a natural and within a few days he was a merry man and no longer the new guy.

My mom was a different story. She showed up every day, early, in direct contrast to my mostly late and occasionally on time arrival. And she dressed in Rangeman black. Most days she wore a skirt, blouse and low heeled black pumps. She was temporarily being housed in Tank's office until permanent digs could be arranged for the administrative assistant. From my computer cubicle I had a view of the door to her new office. If I leaned back in my chair and stretched nonchalantly I could see the corner of her desk.

On the third day of her employment I noticed that her office was getting a lot of traffic. I ventured over to see how things were going. I had to fight my way through Cal, Hal and Vince who were huddled around the desk. When I finally broke through the black sea I saw my mother sitting behind a desktop that had been recently dusted and was free from the overflowing stacks of paper that had been status quo for Tank. On one side of the desk was a phone, a small rack of files and an in and out tray neatly filled with papers and forms. On the other side was a small crystal vase filled with fresh flowers, and in the middle sat a large platter of homemade blueberry muffins. I recognized my mom's baked offering and my mouth began to water just from looking. Ranger stood behind my mother facing the rest of us. It struck me that though the room was full of people no one was talking. They were all chewing, even Ranger.

"Hey." I sputtered, "What happened to the 'no junk food in the workplace' rule?"

"It's not junk food, Babe," Ranger said, brushing a muffin crumb from his shirt. "Helen brought in her new recipe for us to try. They are low fat, high fiber muffins and they are delicious." He turned to my mother and gave **her** the 200 watt smile. "Helen, could I convince you to share this recipe with Ella?"

My mother beamed. "Why of course Carlos." She turned to the rest of the group, "Help yourselves to seconds, boys, but save one for Stephanie. Blueberry muffins are a favorite of hers." She smiled at me before turning back to Ranger. "Carlos I wanted to remind you of the new client meeting this morning. Pierre is already in the conference room preparing."

Carlos and Pierre? Give me a break, I thought. What was wrong with Tank and Ranger. While none of the other men would have dared to call Tank by his given name, I somehow knew that Tank wouldn't mind my mom's use of it. I grabbed a muffin off the tray and with a muttered "Thanks, Mom" went back to my cubicle.

I finished the morning by doing computer searches interspersed with the occasional, unobtrusive stretching of my arms and neck. The flow of merry men in and out of my mom's office was amazing. She must have had a second tray in reserve. I shut my computer down shortly before noon and went in search of my husband.

I found Ranger and Tank at the door of the conference room where they were watching a man in what looked to be a very expensive suit step on the elevator. When the elevator door slid closed Tank turned to Ranger and they did their complicated fist bump handshake. Ranger picked me up and swung me around planting a noisy very unRangerlike kiss on my mouth.

"Wow," I said. "Was that the new client? How'd the meeting go?"

"It was the new client," Tank said. "And the meeting went great. Now that Ranger is going to dedicate himself fulltime to this business, big changes are going to come."

"That was the security director for the BetaBank Group," Ranger said. I recognized the name as one of the biggest investment banking groups in the country.

"Rangeman has just inked a deal to provide security for all of their east coast facilities." Ranger seemed excited and that was unusual because his emotions were typically tightly under control. I knew this must have been a big deal but before I could ask Ranger continued. "It will mean a profit high in the seven figures over the next couple of years, Babe. And that's good because I won't be getting government reimbursement any longer." Seven figures was more money than I had ever conceived of being worth. Suddenly I didn't feel quite so guilty about all the black Rangeman vehicles I had sent to car heaven.

"Are we taking the rest of the day off to celebrate?" I asked hopefully.

"I don't think so," Tank answered. "We still have an FTA to get."

"I know," I said, "and I certainly want to get to him before Joyce does. It's like he has dropped off the face of the earth. His mother hasn't seen him. His girlfriend hasn't seen him, he has no record of employment and I'm not sure where to look next."

Ranger shot a look at Tank and then said, "Word on the street is that he is a bagman for Harry the Hammer. That would explain why Vinnie bonded him out in the first place since Harry is his father-in-law. But Babe, I don't want you to nose around Harry. It's not safe and I don't want Rangeman connected with a known mob boss."

"I can make some discreet inquires," Tank said. "It would go better if I was alone."

"That's fine by me," I said. I turned to Ranger and said, "What about you? Do you have time for a quick lunch?" His eyes met mine and I knew we were both remembering our last quick lunch and the twenty minutes that followed it.

He shook his head regretfully, "I've got work to finish up here. But you're right, Babe. We should celebrate." He turned to Tank. "Call Lula and we'll make it a foursome tonight. I'll treat everyone to dinner at Frankie's. Does that sound okay to you, Babe?" It sounded great to me. Frankie's was a well known supper club, famous for their barbecue and great jazz, and Ranger and I had never been on a double date with anyone. Tank and Lula ought to make for interesting dinner companions.

I decided to check on my father and see if he wanted to have lunch with me. I made plans to meet Tank back at Rangeman at 1500 hours to plan a method of attack for getting Thomas Johns.

When I pulled my Porsche up in front of my parent's house I was amazed to see my father standing behind the screen door looking out at me. My grandmother or my mother had almost always anticipated my arrival and I was used to seeing one of them watch for me. I guess some of their ESP had rubbed off on my dad. I hurried up the walk, opened the door and gave him a hug.

"How are you doing, Dad?" I asked. "Have you had lunch yet?"

"No," he said. "And I'm doing just fine."

"Let's go to lunch," I said. "My treat." I walked into to living room and was startled at the condition of the room. There were dirty dishes and take out containers littering every table surface.

"I'm not in the mood to eat out," he grumbled. I could see why. Every fast food restaurant in Trenton was represented by the stacks of food wrappers and debris around the room.

"Okay," I said undaunted. "I'll fix us lunch here." That seemed to brighten his mood a little and he sat down to watch The People's Court while I went into the kitchen. The kitchen was spotless, just as mom had left it. I looked in the freezer and found a pound cake which I sat out on the counter to thaw. I poked around in the cupboard until I found the peanut butter. I made PB and olive sandwiches on white bread and put them on Mom's good china. I found a small bag of nacho chips which I split between the two plates. I poured us both a tall glass of milk and set the table in the dining room. I called my dad to the table and he hurried out and took his usual place. He looked at the lumpy sandwich in front of him. Slowly he peeled back the bread to find nice pimento stuffed green olives half buried in creamy peanut butter. He sighed and looked up at me.

"I miss your mother." He made no other comment and we ate in companionable silence. When our plates were empty I took them to the kitchen and returned with two thick slices of pound cake topped with Cool Whip and chocolate syrup.

As we ate our dessert I decided to be brave and said, "Dad, we need to talk about Mom. She is working at Rangeman."

"I know," my father said. "Ranger called me last week. He told me he was going to hire her. He didn't want me think he was taking sides but he wanted to help her and he seemed to think she could do the job."

"Dad, are you having an affair with Marjorie Witazak?" I was afraid to hear his answer.

"No! Why do you keep asking me that?"

"Well," I said, "Grandma said that you took Marjorie to get coffee the other day."

"You're grandma is a nosy, gossiping, meddlesome old bat!" I was surprised by the vehemence of his response. "I did pick up Marjorie the other day, in my taxi. I took her to the coffee shop and picked her up two hours later and she paid a fare both ways. I am not having an affair, and if I was I wouldn't have an affair with anyone but your mother!"

I was momentarily speechless. I don't know what I had expected to hear but I hadn't heard it. "What is this separation about Dad? I know you said it's between you and Mom but I don't see you two trying to work anything out." My Dad's shoulders were stooped. He looked old. I mentally contrasted that with my mother's new job, black wardrobe and general excitement with the situation. This wasn't going to be good.

"I gave your mother an ultimatum," he said. "Your grandmother and I have never gotten along very well. We did okay when we only saw each other once a week or so, but the last few years that she's been living here have been hell for me. I told your mother it was either Edna or me. One of us had to go. And your mother and grandmother moved out. I've worked hard all my life. I took care of my family the best I could. I looked forward to the time when you and Valerie were on your own so that your mom and I could have our own life. Then your Grandma came to live with us. Your mom turned into this Burg housewife on overdrive. I want the old Helen back."

I didn't know what to say. I got up and hugged my dad. He wasn't done yet. Once he started talking it was as if a dam had burst.

"I want the old Helen back," he said again. The girl that was sexy and fun-loving and full of life. Not the bitter Burg gossip she's turned into." I couldn't help myself. I started crying. My dad awkwardly patted my shoulders.

"I'm sorry Stephanie, I shouldn't put this on you. It's our problem and we will work it out."

I looked at my watch. "I'm fine Dad. I know you two can work this out. Maybe…" I shuddered. "Maybe, Grandma can spend some time at Rangeman. Or, well I don't know," I finished lamely. "We will find a solution. I hate to go but I'm meeting Tank to get an FTA." We hugged again and got in my Porsche and drove away trying to imagine my mother as sexy, fun-loving and full of life. I had an image of both my parents putting their personal desires on the back burner, simmering and waiting for the time when they could make each other their first priority again. I was worried that my mother's simmering was getting ready to break out into a rolling boil, and then grandma would be the least of my dad's worries.

I pulled into the garage on Haywood behind Tank. We exited our vehicles at the same time.

"Whatcha got for me?" I asked.

"Plenty of information," Tank said, "but no leads on location. Let's take a ride down Stark Street and I'll tell you what I learned."

I climbed into the black Navigator and we pulled out of the garage. As we headed to Stark Street Tank turned toward me and said, "Keep your eyes open. We are going to take a trip through Thomas Johns' working territory. He was working as a bagman for Harry the Hammer and he hadn't made his daily drop yet when he was arrested for shooting Timothy. The drop never got made and Harry wants his money."

"Are you saying Thomas stole the money?" I asked.

"Not necessarily," Tank replied. "Some people close to the situation think that maybe Timothy took the money and Thomas went after him. The shooting may not have anything to do with the undetermined paternity problem. Either way Harry is after his money or Thomas Johns, whichever he can find first."

"We'll never find him," I sighed. "If Harry was after me I know I'd stay hidden."

"The situation could work in our favor," Tank said. "Compared to Harry and his goons we are definitely the lesser of two evils. If Harry gets close we may become Johns' safest option." We continued our tour through the seedier side of Trenton but saw no sign of Thomas Johns. We pulled back into the garage and I left Tank to go to seven. I was going to take a nap so I would be ready for our evening celebration.

Ranger and I walked into Frankie's to find Lula and Tank waiting for us. Lula and Ranger spent a few seconds ogling each other, both surprised by what they saw. Ranger had broken from tradition by wearing something other than all black. He wore dark grey slacks with a paler grey shirt. He managed to look casual, confident and totally hot, all at the same time. Lula was wearing a bright orange spandex tube dress with lime green gladiator sandals, and she made it work. Tank couldn't seem to take his eyes off her. Not too many people could wear the colors of road construction signs and pull it off, but she did it.

I was very excited to be out with Lula and Tank. It was fun to watch Lula work her magic on Tank. He was totally enraptured by her. She always described their relationship as friends with benefits, but Tank was giving the impression that they were very, very good friends. I know Ranger was enjoying the byplay between his friend and mine. Lula and I were in the middle of a hushed conversation about the hair color of the lady at the table next to us when she pointed to the entrance of the restaurant.

"Hey, look. Isn't that Jack paying his bill and getting ready to leave?" We all looked to the front of the restaurant to see Jack, his hand on the small of a woman's back opening the door to leave. The woman turned to smile up at him. I dropped my beer in my lap.

"Damn!" Lula exclaimed. She looked at my ashen face. The woman was my mother. I jumped to my feet, pushing my chair back with such force that it toppled over. Before I could move Ranger's arm clamped around my wrist. Tank leaned over and set my chair upright.

Ranger stood with me and said to Tank and Lula, "Excuse us for a moment." Never letting go of my arm he walked me toward the front of the restaurant.

"Ranger, it was my mother!" I hissed as quietly as I could. "Let go of me. I've got to go find her."

"Babe, they're gone," he said. "I just wanted some privacy to tell you that I don't think it's what you're thinking."

"I'm thinking," I said, "that my mother, my married mother, was out on a date with a man more than twenty years younger than her!"

"Jack came to me today and asked me for a restaurant suggestion. He said that he someone had been especially helpful to him getting settled in Trenton and he wanted to do something as a thank you. I suggested this place, but I didn't know he'd be here tonight, and I didn't know he'd be bringing your mother. I think they are friends, Steph."

"Friends?" I asked. "My mother doesn't make friends with younger men. My mother's friends are women her own age. Women from the Altar Society at church. Not a man younger than her own daughter."

"Let it go, Babe. Whether they are friends, as I suspect, or something more there is really nothing you can do about it. Come back and celebrate the future of Rangeman with our friends." He gently pulled me toward him and gave me a soft kiss on the forehead and I returned to the table and tried to put what I had seen out of my mind.

The evening passed and we were getting ready to leave the restaurant when Ranger's cell phone rang.

"Yo," he said holding the phone to his ear and listening intently. "Okay, we're on our way." He disconnected and looked at Tank. "There's been a break-in at the Jeffrey account and the police are in route, but we'd better make an appearance."

"Give me your keys," I said to Ranger. "You go with Tank and I'll take Lula home."

Ranger handed me his keys and said, "I shouldn't be too late. Wait up for me." He gave me the look that let me know he had interesting plans for the rest of the evening. I smiled back my reply, but my mind was racing with thoughts of Jack and my mother. I couldn't shake a very bad feeling I had.

Lula was barely buckled into the car before she turned to me and said, "Your mama was on a date with a hot younger man! I never thought I'd see that. Maybe your grandma, but I never imagined your mom had it in her."

"Stop!" I said. "Ranger says that they are just friends, that there is nothing more to it. For Pete's sake, Jack's younger than me."

"You're probably right," she said. "He did have his hand around her waist and that does seem pretty friendly." We changed the subject by mutual agreement and decided to get ice cream before we called it a night. I dropped Lula off and headed for Haywood, but the Porsche had a mind of its own and before I knew it I was headed to my old apartment.

I pulled into the parking lot and looked around. Big blue was parked in the corner and most of the other cars looked familiar to me. I didn't know what Jack was driving but he didn't seem to be the Buick LeSabre type of guy, and that's what the parking lot was mostly full of. I parked the Turbo and quietly got out and headed for the fire escape. There were no lights coming from the living room window. A hint of light was coming from the bedroom window, maybe a nightlight, I thought. I was pretty sure someone was home.

I was dressed in a short skirt and stretchy t-shirt, not exactly my first choice for climbing a fire escape but I wasn't going to let that stop me. I pulled myself up and began climbing to the landing by my old bedroom window. I had to see for myself that the bed was empty. Or if there was someone in it with my mom it had better be Grandma Mazur.

I stood quietly on the landing for a moment until I realized that the bedroom window was cracked open and I heard noise coming from inside. Cautiously I moved closer to the window and peered through. It took my eyes a moment to adjust to the darkness, but I definitely saw two figures entwined in my old bed. I stumbled and caught hold of the railing. Little black dots started jumping in front of my eyes. I felt dizzy and instantly nauseous. The ground was two stories beneath me. I gripped the railing tighter. Slowly in almost a trance I began my descent. As I dropped to the ground two strong arms went around me and I was pulled back against a hard male body.

I shivered uncontrollably as Ranger turned me around in his arms. He looked at my shocked expression.

"Babe?" he questioned, his voice soft and full of concern.

"They are in bed." I said.

"Helen and Jack?" Ranger asked, one eyebrow arching in surprise.

"No. Grandma and Mr. Wolesky! I need a donut," and then I burst into tears.


	10. Chapter 10

**Anyone recognizable belongs to Janet Evanovich**

Chapter 10

_Age is an issue of mind over matter. If you don't mind, it doesn't matter. __**Mark Twain**_

I thought Ranger moved a little slower than usual as he got out of bed. We were newlywed with a strong sexual attraction for each other. For us to make love twice in a night was not unusual. Last night our lovemaking went seven rounds. Every time we finished and laid in each other's arms the image of Grandma and Mr. Wolesky crept back in. To be honest I couldn't see what was going on between the two of them in great detail. It was dark and I was looking through the window after all, but I had a good imagination and my mind kept seeing things in detail that my eyes saw a little less clearly. To make matters worse if I did have a second when Grandma's big adventure left my mind I began to wonder where Jack and my mother had gone after they left the restaurant. And what were they doing?

The only time my mind was unoccupied by my family was when I was in Ranger's arms. During the night Ranger woke at least twice from a deep sleep to find me doing things he could not ignore. He was patient and passionate and kept my mind off my family and my recent visual trauma in his own unique and excellent way. As I watched him walk from the bed into the bathroom I knew two things. I had to a grip regarding my family and I could not imagine my life without Ricardo Carlos Manoso in it.

I rolled out of bed feeling the ache of overused muscles but choosing to ignore the twinges. I followed Ranger into the bathroom. I backed him against the wall and leaned into him.

"Babe, I don't want to say no but you're due downstairs with Tank in a few minutes and I need to have a little energy left to face the day." Ranger held me away from him and asked, "Are you going to be okay today?"

I sighed, "Yeah. I need to be mature about this. My Grandma is capable of making her own decisions, but I don't see her with Mr. Wolesky."

"You did last night, Babe. That's your problem." Ranger grinned at me. I pushed him into the shower and hurried to get ready to face Tank for my morning workout.

Ten minutes later I walked into the gym wearing stretchy black yoga pants and a rangeman t-shirt. Tank stood with his back to me apparently relaxed and deep in thought. Something about his stance, his black clothes, made me think of Jack and the easy grace with which he moved. All of the merry men had extensive training in martial arts. I was mostly untrained but Tank had been teaching me a few kicks. As I thought of Jack I felt my temper rise. Tank turned toward me and I saw Jack's hand at the small of my mother's back. I twisted sideways, somewhat off balance and struck out with a roundhouse kick to Tank's midsection.

It was unexpected and I heard the whoosh of expelled breath as my foot connected to his gut. His surprise didn't last long. He lunged for me but I sidestepped. He caught my foot at my next kick attempt and I felt myself flying backwards landing with a thunk on the mat. I rolled quickly avoiding being pinned by him. I jumped to my feet and advanced toward him. He was expecting another kick attempt. The heel of my hand caught him unaware and his head jerked back as I slammed my hand into his jaw. Clearly startled he reached for me but I turned trying to plant another roundhouse kick to his gut. I lost my balance fell forward and felt my heel wedge at the juncture of his thighs. He curled forward falling to his knees and moaning. I ran to his side.

"Ohmygosh," I gasped. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, I mean I was aiming higher, I mean…Tank are you okay?"

"Yeah," he moaned. "My fault, I should've worn a cup. Lula's gonna be pissed though."

"I'm so sorry" I said.

"Why should you be sorry?" Ranger asked from the doorway. Tank and I looked up to see an amused Ranger. He walked over and gave Tank a hand up. He looked at Tank and said, "I'm sure your teacher is very pleased with your progress, Steph. Right Tank?"

"I guess," Tank said. "What the hell happened here Stephanie? Where did all that pent up energy come from?"

"Yeah," Ranger said. "Where did it come from? I'd like to see what you could do with a full night's sleep, Babe." He ruffled my hair and walked out the door. I turned to Tank.

"I'm not coming into the office today, Tank," I said. "I can't face my mother. Ranger says that I am misunderstanding what we saw at the restaurant last night and I hope he's right. But in case he's not, I'm giving myself a little time to get used to the idea of Jack and my mom. Vinnie has a couple of low bond FTA's and I'm going after them this morning."

"I can't go with you this morning, Steph. If you promise to call at the first sign of trouble I'll let you out of your promise to always have Rangeman backup. You've got me convinced you can take care of yourself."

"Thanks Tank," I smiled at him. "I'll call if I need help. I promise."

"I can send Vince or Cal this morning if you run into trouble." Tank was standing with shoulders hunched forward. He moaned as he straightened and limped out of the room.

I went back to seven to get ready to face the day. I showered and pulled my hair up into a pony tail. It was going to be another hot and humid day in Trenton. I dressed in black cargo pants and a stretchy black t-shirt and I dug through my closet and found black cat boots. I loaded my utility belt with pepper spray, my stun gun and my loaded gun. A long handled mag lite and handcuffs completed my ensemble. I wrapped the utility belt around my hips. The hem of my t-shirt didn't quite reach the top of my cargos but I thought it just added to the image of bad ass bounty hunter. I looked in the mirror and thought I looked like mini Ranger.

I stood next to my Porsche trying to figure out to fit into the contoured bucket seat with my utility belt on. I gave up and tossed it onto the passenger seat, hopped in and took off. I knew my first stop was going to be the Tasty Pastry and I thought the utility belt might be a little over the top for the bakery. I was fully aware that a visit to the tasty Pasty might be breaking my training regime, but a girl has to do what a girl has to do.

Twenty minutes later I entered the bonds office carrying a large white box. I sat it on Connie's desk and lifted the lid. Connie looked up from her current occupation of touching up her manicure. Lula came over from the files where she had actually been working.

"Two dozen," Connie said. "You must be having a rough morning."

I picked up a jelly filled powdered sugar donut and bit into it catching an escaping blob of jelly with my finger. "Not anymore," I answered.

"What's going on with you, Stephanie?" Connie asked. "Since you married the man of mystery you've become the woman of mystery. Lula and I never know what you are up to anymore." I shot a glance at Lula. She obviously had kept quiet about seeing my mom with Jack.

I sat down on the fake leather sofa and decided that this was the perfect time for a chat with the girls. "Where's Vinnie?" I asked.

"He's at the courthouse bonding Marco Hernandez out. He won't be back in until this afternoon." That was good. I would share things with Lula and Connie that I'd never say in front of Vinnie. He was family even if he was from the dark side. My father and mother were taking up a lot of my thinking time. I needed to figure out how to get them back together. I told Lula and Connie the whole story as I knew it, including my episode of window peeping at my old apartment.

"I don't know what you're so freaked out about," Lula said. "What your granny was doing is a natural act. Women are superior. I learned that in my class. They can do the nasty right up to when they die. Men gotta get something to prop themselves up. I'm pretty impressed that Mr. Wolesky could hang in there with your grandma."

"You're right Lula," Connie said. "I've met Mr. Wolesky. He seems like a nice enough guy, and I'm impressed too. I'm kind of surprised he could keep 'up', so to speak, with Edna."

"Yeah," Lula said. "That's why it's a good think your momma is dating Jack, Stephanie. He's so much younger than her they are probably a perfect match."

"What?" Connie said. "Your mom and Jack? Did you set them up Steph?"

I turned to Lula. "Way to go Tallulah! Connie, you are sworn to secrecy. Of course I didn't set my mother up with Jack. He's younger than I am. My father can't find out about this. It'll kill him." I was done with girl talk. I was pissed off at Lula. I went and picked up two file folders off Connie's desk. I shoved them in my bag and headed for the door. I turned and looked at Lula's stricken face and felt remorseful.

"I'm sorry I lost my temper Lula. I'll give you a chance to return the favor. You can lose your temper with me. I was training this morning with Tank and I put my foot right in his business. His boys are going be out of action for awhile I'm afraid. I'm sorry about that too."

"Oh that doesn't worry me," Lula said. "Tank's pretty inventive when it comes to making me happy, but I won't be seeing Tankie for awhile because I have to study. I'm taking my final tomorrow and if I pass I'll get my associate degree."

"That's great Lula." I walked back and gave her a hug before I went to earn a living. I had two skips to bring in today and I was pretty sure that I wasn't going to need back up. I decided to go after Tom Gates first. This wouldn't be the first time I'd brought Tom in.

A couple of years ago Tom was arrested for spitting in the social security office. He was making a political statement. This time he mooned the social security case worker. He'd missed his court date and I knew from last time he was at home waiting to be brought in. He would come peacefully but he never did anything of his own accord. It was his way of protesting 'too much government.' Tom lived a couple of blocks from my parents' house in the Burg.

I got out of my Porsche and hooked my security belt around my hips. I rang Tom's doorbell and waited. The door was opened by Tom's wife, Wanda. I started my spiel. "Hi, I'm Stephanie Manoso and…"

"I know who you are," she interrupted. She turned and yelled into the house. "Tom, Frank Plum's daughter is here. She's come to take you back to jail. Get your butt out here!" She turned back to me and said, "Stephanie, I'm so sorry to hear about your mother and your dad. It's such a shame. That Marjorie Witazak should be shot. Hey, you've got a gun. You could do that."

I rolled my eyes. The Burg gossip mill was obviously still working well. "I can't shoot anyone who isn't FTA I said. Is your husband coming peacefully today?"

Her eyes widened at the implication that I might shoot her husband. "Tom," she yelled, "hurry it up!"

An hour later I was standing in the parking lot across from The Trenton Police Department. I was reading the file on my next skip. I felt a finger trail along the exposed skin of my back above my cargos.

"You're looking good cupcake." I turned around and scowled at Joe Morelli.

"You're poaching," I said.

"Like Ranger never poached," he replied. I gave him my dirtiest look. He held up his hands in mock surrender. "All right. I'll behave. But you are looking good. You were pretty bruised up the last time I saw you."

"Yeah," I acknowledged, "I was, and Hal wasn't looking too good either. We're both doing better."

Morelli looked at my utility belt, "Looks like you are well prepared today. You must be taking your job pretty seriously. That's good to see." I smiled at him. We had a long history and I valued his friendship. I thought it was good that he could see I was trying to improve my job performance. It had always been an area of contention between us.

"Will your husband let you have lunch with an old boyfriend?" Morelli asked.

"I don't have to ask Ranger's permission to eat lunch with you."

"Well," Morelli said, "if the situation was reversed, you'd have to ask my permission."

"Morelli," I said laughing, "that's exactly why the situation isn't reversed. If you are asking me to lunch the answer is yes as long as you're buying. Get in and I'll give you a ride in my new car."

We ate at Pino's. Today was obviously going to be a day off as far as my nutritious eating plan went. I asked Morelli if he was seeing anyone and he said that he was seeing a couple of someones, but no one seriously. He said Bob the dog missed me and I should come for a visit.

"You can even bring your husband if it makes him feel better," Morelli said. I didn't know if Ranger would want to visit Bob at Morelli's house, and while he wouldn't mind that Joe and I had lunch together, I didn't think he'd be too happy if I went to Morelli's house.

"Maybe we will sometime," I said noncommittally.

"Steph," Joe said looking concerned. "If it's none of my business you can say so, but your parents are the talk of the Burg. Your dad is the last person I thought would cheat on his wife."

"He's not!" I exclaimed. "They are having problems with another woman, but the other woman involved is my grandma. My dad wants her out of the house and told my mom she had to make a choice. Mom chose Grandma." I told him about Mom and Grandma Mazur showing up at Rangeman with their suitcases. I explained that they were living in my old apartment but I didn't talk about Grandma's extracurricular activities. Joe said he would stop by and see how they were doing and I thought that was nice. Ranger had recently won my mother's heart as the perfect son-in-law but I knew she still had a soft spot for Joe.

I dropped Joe off at the police station and drove back to the bonds office. I turned in my body receipt for Tom Gates. Lula looked up as I came in the door.

"Hey, I'm glad you're back," she said. "Connie and I decided that we're going to have a girl's night out. We're gonna celebrate my class being finished tomorrow night. Do you want to go?"

I thought about it for a moment. I hadn't had a girl's night out since I'd been married.

"Maybe," I said. "What do you have planned?"

Morty's Tavern has karaoke tomorrow," she said, "and first prize is five hundred dollars."

"Okay, count me in. I won't sing but I'll cheer for you." We agreed to decide on the details later and I left the bonds office and headed for Haywood. No more putting it off. I was going to face my mother.

The elevator door opened and I stepped out on to the control room floor. Ranger was standing behind Vince who was seated at a bank of monitors. Ranger looked up and took in my appearance with a slow head to toe inspection. He walked over to me. He tugged at my utility belt and said, "You look hot, Babe. Very much a woman to be reckoned with."

"Thanks." I smiled up at him. "I need to look like I'm in control. I'm going to go talk to my mother."

"Babe, uh" Ranger looked uncomfortable. "You're mother didn't come into work today. Jack volunteered to go check on her, and he hasn't reported back yet." I began to hyperventilate.

"You sent Jack! Jack is with my mother? He hasn't reported back?" I turned and hit the stairwell door running.


	11. Chapter 11

**Anyone recognizable belongs to Janet Evanovich**

Chapter 11

_People take different roads seeking fulfillment and happiness. Just because they're not on your road doesn't mean they've gotten lost.__**H. Jackson Browne**_

I entered my old apartment building and headed for the stairs. I changed my mind and decided to take the elevator when I saw Mrs. Bestler. She was obviously on duty as the elevator operator today.

"Good afternoon, Stephanie," she said as I stepped into the elevator "Are you here to visit your grandmother and Mr. Wolesky?"

"Well, yes," I said, "and also my mother."

"That's nice dear. Her son is visiting today also. Such a handsome boy. You have the same blue eyes as your brother dear." I smiled not knowing quite what to say. I was saved from answering by the elevator door sliding open. I walked to my old apartment door. I had a key but I didn't think I could stand another surprise like I'd had the night before. I rang the bell.

My mother opened the door looking surprised to see me. Obviously her ESP only worked in the Burg. She stepped back to let me enter. "Stephanie, come in. I have another guest. Jack Bridges stopped by to see me." I took a good look at my mother. Her eyes were shadowed by dark circles. Her shoulders were slumped her head bent. She did not look like a woman having a passionate affair with a younger man. Jack was seated at the dining room table, an empty plate in front of him. I could tell by the few remaining crumbs that it had been pineapple upside down cake.

Jack stood as I entered the room. He looked from my mother to me. "Stephanie it's good to see you. Tank told me you were doing fugitive apprehension this morning. Were you successful?"

"Yes," I answered. "No problems." He looked at Helen and then at me, perhaps sensing that she and I needed to talk.

"Well, I was just leaving," he said. He rose from the table and went to my mom giving her a hug. "Thanks for the cake, Helen, and thanks for all your help. Let me know if I can return the favor." I was breathing easier. That did not sound like a farewell from a lover.

My mom smiled at Jack. "I may owe you for a long time Jack, after last night." Yeesh! What did that mean?

Jack left and I went to the living room and plopped down on the sofa. My mother came in carrying a plate with a huge slice of cake and handed it to me. She sat in the armchair and began to twist her hands nervously. I looked somberly at her and saw tears collecting at the corners of her eyes, getting ready to spill. "You're grandma's having sex with Walter Wolesky," she blurted out. She covered her face with her hands and began to sob loudly. I didn't know what to do. I'd never seen my mom like this. I sat down my cake plate and went to grab a box of tissues. I knelt in front of her and handed her the box.

"Mom, I know about Grandma and Mr. Wolesky." She looked up, pausing in her sobbing.

"You do?" she asked.

Yes," I said. "I do. Mom I need to ask you something. Are you dating Jack?" My mother seemed truly surprised. She blew her nose, and slowly shook her head side to side.

"Dating Jack Bridges?" she asked. "The young man who just left here? He's young enough to be my son, and I'm a married woman. I wouldn't date anyone, well, except your father." I felt much better.

"Ranger and I had dinner at Frankie's yesterday evening," I said. "We saw you leaving with Jack. I thought maybe you were on date."

My mother smiled through her teary eyes, "You think a young man like Jack would be interested in going out with me?" she asked. I could tell the idea pleased her.

"Well yes," I said. "The two of you were out together. What was I supposed to think?"

"I have been helping Jack," she said. "His mother is relocating to Trenton and I've been helping him look for a place for her to stay. He asked if he could take me out to dinner to thank me for what I've been doing for him. Your Grandma invited Walter over for dinner last evening as his apartment was being fumigated. She asked me to make myself scarce so they could have a little privacy. When Jack asked me to dinner it seemed like a perfect solution to where I was going to go to give Mother privacy. "

"But where did you go after the restaurant?" I asked. I came over here but you weren't home."

"Well if you came over here then you know who was here! Jack brought me back from dinner and I invited him in for dessert. We walked in on your Grandma and Walter. They were, they..." she shuddered.

"I know, Mom. I saw it too."

"I was so upset, and totally mortified that Jack took me back to his apartment at Rangeman and made me drink brandy," she said. "I called your grandmother and told her I was coming home. When I got here she was gone and I haven't seen her since."

Grandma Mazur's entrance couldn't have been planned better if it was choreographed. The living room door flew open and she sailed into the room. "I'm glad to see both of you she said. I've got news. Walter proposed to me."

"What," I said. "You barely know him."

"That's not true." Grandma placed a finger upside her temple in a gesture of thinking. "I met Walter when I was your roommate last year. And we got reacquainted real quick when your mom and I moved in here."

"It still seems very sudden," my mother said. "Marriage is a serious step."

"Oh, I said no," Grandma informed us. "We're going to live in sin. That way we won't be messing up our social security. I'm here to pack. I'm moving in today." She turned to my mom, "Helen, if you don't want to live here alone maybe Ranger can loan you one of them merry men. I think just about anyone of them would make a good roommate." We followed her into the bedroom where she started pulling clothing from the dresser drawers.

"I called Frank," Grandma said, her head stuck in the back of the closet. Her speech was punctuated with housedresses and sweat pants flying off hangers and landing in an untidy pile on the bed. "He is gonna bring the rest of my stuff from the house over here tomorrow."

"Mother, this seems so sudden," my mom said. "Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

"Sure, I'm sure. When you get to be my age you have to move fast on things so's you don't miss out."

"Hello, anyone home?" I heard the thin reedy voice call from my foyer.

"We're in here Mr. Wolesky," I called sticking my head out of the bedroom.

"Hey chicky," he said in greeting. "I thought it was pretty exciting living across the hall from you, but it's going to be even more exciting living with Edna." I gave him a little smile and stayed quiet. I had nothing.

After my Grandma moved across the hall I sat with my mom for a while. I called Ranger and explained what was going on. I could tell she wasn't quite ready to be left alone so I stayed and let her fix me an early supper. My mom was an amazing homemaker. She'd been in my apartment just a short time and already the kitchen seemed homier than the entire time I'd lived there. It occurred to me that the major obstacle between my mom and dad was now gone, and living across the hall. I thought my parents needed a little nudge and I began working on a plan.

I headed back to Haywood after supper. The apartment was empty but I thought Ranger would be home soon. I was exhausted. I hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. I never imagined I'd have the endurance to spend the night like I had the previous night. I think I had pushed Ranger close to his limit, but I heard no complaint from him other that an occasional moaned "Babe." I went to the bedroom and peeled off my clothes letting them lay where they fell. I found a black t-shirt of Ranger's, pulled it over my head and slid into bed.

When I awoke I could tell it was morning by the state of my bladder. There was a note lying on Ranger's pillow.

Babe, Tank's not up for any kick boxing today. He suggests you just do cardio. I have to be at an account site early. I'll see you on five later. R.

I got out of bed and went into the bathroom. I felt cranky, and lethargic. I'd had too much sleep. It occurred to me that we had finally had a night without lovemaking. Excepting the time Ranger had gone into the wind we had made love every night since I'd come home from Las Vegas. Was the honeymoon over? I wondered. I made the simultaneous decision to forego cardio and eat donuts for breakfast. I stepped into the shower. I stood for a long time under the spray thinking about sex and donuts. I came to the conclusion that with both donuts and sex there had to be moderation. It was much better to eat the donuts one at a time instead of trying to down a dozen in one sitting. It was erotic to think of Boston Crèmes and Ranger's lovemaking at the same time. They both gave me indescribable pleasure. Ranger's lovemaking was something to be savored, but I couldn't find it within myself to regret our marathon. I stepped out of the shower smiling.

I walked off the elevator on to the control room floor twenty minutes later dressed in my version of the Rangeman uniform. I walked by my mom's office. She was busy shuffling papers on her desk. She looked up and gave me a finger wave as I walked by. I waved back and went to my cubicle. My mom was an awesome homemaker and I didn't think she belonged at Rangeman. As grateful as she was for a job I knew she'd be happier back in her own home with my dad. I began reformulating my plan to help my parents reconcile.

I was glad that my mom had stepped outside her comfort zone. Even if her tenure at Rangeman was temporary she had come in and done a good job. The merry men accepted her, in no small part because of her muffins. I wanted my dad to see her in her work environment. I thought she might like that too. I picked up my phone and called Dad asking him to lunch. He agreed to meet me at Rangeman at noon. I walked back to Mom's office.

"Hey," I said as she looked up. "What are you doing for lunch? Would you like to eat with me?"

"That would be nice, dear. About noon?" I shook my head yes. "Stephanie, Pierre came in earlier. He was walking funny. He said that he is training you and yesterday you did so well that you accidentally injured him. Congratulations!" she said her eyes sparkling. "Thanks," I said smiling back. "I'll see you at noon."

I never wanted my parents to have conflict in their marriage. I never wanted Ranger to have to find a place for my mom and grandma to live and I certainly never wanted my mom working at Rangeman, but in a way I was thankful it had all happened. My mom's relationship with Ranger was good. I think they truly liked each other. The more she got to know the merry men the better the picture she had of what I did for a living. I thought she finally realized that having a daughter who would never work at the personal products plant was not a bad thing.

I went back to my cubicle to try and empty my in box. About ten 'til noon, I called the security desk in the lobby and told them I was expecting my father. They would send him up when he arrived. When the elevator door opened and my dad stepped off I went to meet him and began walking him back toward my cubicle.

"Dad," I said, "I'm so sorry. Vinnie just called and he has a hot lead on my skip Thomas Johns. I had stopped walking in front of Mom's office and I saw Dad's eyes widen as he looked over my shoulder to see her sitting in front of a computer, phone to her ear. She stood to pick up a file off of a shelf and I saw him take in her black blouse and trim black skirt. "I can't eat lunch with you," I continued. "I have to go after my skip." I pushed him through the door to Mom's office. "Take her." I said and then I turned and ran for the stairwell.

I turned to go up to seven instead of down to the garage as I'd implied to my dad. I thought about the lie I'd told to get him into Mom's office. I could use a hot tip on Thomas Johns. Time was running short for his capture. My only consolation was that Joyce hadn't been successful either. My stomach growled and I realized that I'd forgotten my plan for morning donuts. I'd make myself a peanut butter olive sandwich and go get donuts for desert. Then I'd take a nap, give myself and manicure and enjoy some one on one time with me. I was looking forward to girl's night out and I wanted to be ready for it.

I fobbed open the door and jogged down the hall around the corner to the kitchen and right into Ranger's chest. His arms came around me and his lips came down on mine and I forgot about a peanut butter and olive sandwich.

"I missed you last night," he murmured in my ear.

"Hey," I said "all you had to do was wake me up."

"I tried Babe. You were so out of it you didn't even fondle me in your sleep."

"Oh," I said. "Well I'm awake now."

"You certainly are," he said looking down at my pebbled nipples clearly visible through my Rangeman t-shirt. He picked me up and carried me to the bedroom. Nope the honeymoon wasn't over yet.

Thirty minutes later I was lying in my thinking position on the bed, stark naked and totally satisfied. Ranger had just taken a quick shower and he was getting redressed for the afternoon.

"I'm taking the rest of the day off," I said. "I may not even move for the rest of the afternoon. Why don't you stay here with me?"

Ranger walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed. He traced a finger around a nipple and lower around my belly button before coming back to the other nipple. "Tempting, Babe. But I have client meetings all afternoon."

That explains the suit I thought. He was a Cuban sex god. He was sex on legs. He was an orgasm waiting to happen and he was mine. I sighed in contentment. "I really may lie here all afternoon," I said.

"Are you not feeling well?" he asked concern softening his voice.

"I feel great," I said. "I'm just resting up. I've got a big night planned." He raised a questioning eyebrow. "Girl's night out with Lula and Connie. It's karaoke night at Morty's." I realized I had neglected to check with him to see if he had plans.

"Is that okay?" I asked. "Do you mind me going out now that we are married?"

"Babe, you never have to ask my permission to go out. I'm your husband, your partner, not your keeper. I trust you completely."

"Really?" I asked. "So if I wanted to go out with another man, say Morelli, for example. If I wanted to go to lunch with Morelli you wouldn't object?"

"Not at all," he said. Was the meatball sub at Pino's good?"

"How did you know?" I asked trying to remember if there were any merry men eating at Pino's yesterday.

"Babe, you need to be more aware of your surroundings." I rolled my eyes. Ranger leaned down over me and gave me a quick kiss. His eyes roamed the full length of my body. "I have to go and you're not making it easy to leave. If I don't see you before you go out have fun and be careful." He walked to the door turning to look at me one more time. "If Connie and Lula press you for details about our love life just tell them that I've ruined you for all other men." It was the truth and we both knew it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Anyone recognizable belongs to Janet Evanovich**

Chapter 12

_Stupid is as stupid does__**Forrest Gump**_

I walked into Morty's Tavern to find Lula and Connie already sitting at a table for four. There were three glasses of some fruity drink sitting on the table. "Who is with you guys?" I asked.

"Your mom!" Lula said. "We invited your mom and your grandma on account of Grandma is a kick ass singer. She couldn't come 'cause she and Mr. Wolesky were gonna have an early night, but your mom thought it sounded like fun." I was shocked to think my mother would come to karaoke. If they thought they had a chance of hearing about the private side of my marriage they were dead wrong. There wasn't enough alcohol in the city of Trenton to get me to talk about that in front of my mother.

"The next round is on me," I said as a saw my mother heading back from the ladies room. I thought her gait looked a little wobbly and it was pretty early in the evening for that. I went to the bar and ordered three Long Island Ice Teas. Then I asked for the bartender's help.

"I'm the designated driver I explained. Put a regular glass of tea on the tray for me. Whatever that table orders give me the non alcoholic version. They are trying to get me drunk and I'm trying to outsmart them." I left a big tip with the bartender and took the drinks back to the table.

My mother was listening with rapt attention to the stories from Lula's days as a 'ho. I sat the glasses in front of them and my mom swallowed half hers in one gulp. This wasn't good. The karaoke started and the conversation stalled for a while. I sipped my iced tea and looked around the bar. I was trying to take Ranger's advice and be more aware of my surroundings. I waited for a break in the music and turned to my mom.

"How was lunch today?" I asked.

She smiled at me and I thought her eyes looked a little glassy. "It was nice. Your father is coming to the apartment for dinner tomorrow. We're inviting your grandma and Walter."

"Do you think that's wise," I asked. "To invite Grandma, I mean. I think it's great that Dad's coming over." Before she could respond the waitress came to our table with another round of drinks.

"Hey," Lula said. "We didn't order these."

"They're compliments of the gentlemen at the bar." We looked over and saw Joe Morelli and his cousin Mooch. Either they had just come in or my surveillance skills needed work. I hadn't seen them when I'd just done my casual perusal of the bar's occupants. I waved at them and took a cautious sip. The bartender had kept his word. My drink was non alcoholic. The way Lula and my mom were knocking their drinks back I wondered if they had the same thing I did. I picked up my mom's drink and took a sip. They had the real stuff.

"You guys better slow down," I said "or you won't make it until it's your turn for karaoke. What are you going to sing?"

"Holy shit!" Lula shouted jumping to her feet, ignoring my question. "Stephanie look at the bar." I looked over to where Morelli and Mooch had been sitting moments ago. Joyce Barnhart was sliding her ass on to one of their recently vacated stools. I saw Morelli and Mooch sitting at a table with two bleached blondes at the back of the bar, oblivious to Joyce.

"Calm down," I told Lula. "It's a big bar, just ignore her."

Lula reached across the table and grabbed my hair jerking my head back toward the bar. "Look again, Stephanie." I did. Sitting on either side of Joyce was a Johns brother. I had no idea which was which.

"How is that possible?" I said. "Timothy is still in jail."

"Nah, he's out," Connie said. "Les Sebring bonded him out today. But I'm pretty sure that being in the company of his brother, a known felon, violates his bond agreement."

"I bet Joyce don't know about the scar on Timothy's ass," Lula said. "I bet she's gonna promise them something kinky and get both of them to go with her. She'll try to get the bond money on both of them."

I thought Lula might be right. I needed to divide the brothers, identify them and grab Thomas. Unfortunately I was totally unprepared. My gun and stun gun were at Rangeman. I had a pair of cuffs in my purse, and a can of pepper spray. I needed a plan.

"I've got to get Thomas," I said. I'm not prepared though. I don't have a gun or a stun gun."

"I've got a gun" Connie and Lula said simultaneously. "I've got a stun gun too," Lula said.

"We need a plan," I said. I wanted to get Thomas Johns, but more than that I didn't want Joyce to get him. The group at the bar hadn't seen us yet but I didn't know how much longer our luck would hold.

"I can help," Connie said. "Thomas Johns will recognize me because Vinnie bonded him out. Timothy has never seen me as far as I know. And I can get close to them because Joyce doesn't hate me like she hates you and Lula."

"Okay, here's what we'll do," I said. "Connie, you go to the bar and act like you're getting a drink. Say hi to Joyce and we'll watch how the Johns brothers react to you. When we figure out which one is Thomas I'll grab him."

"Yeah, that's a good plan," Lula said. "I'll make sure Joyce don't get in the way." She pulled her stun gun from her purse."

"Wait a minute," my mom said, "you can't do this Stephanie. You promised Pierre that you wouldn't do this without Rangeman backup."

"Mom!" I said, "There is no time to call. We have to act now!"

"Stephanie, you promised!" she continued. "You shouldn't do this."

Lula looked from my mom to me. "Helen, you work for Rangeman now. You'll be her backup." My mother's eyes were unfocused. Her face was flushed. She was drunk.

"I'll be her backup," she said. "Yes, I'm her back up. That will work just fine. Pierre will be very happy."

"Fuckin A!" Lula said. My mother smiled crookedly.

Connie got up and walked toward the bar. She wedged herself in between Joyce and the Johns brother on the left. He glanced her way, moving slightly to give her space at the bar. I couldn't see any sign of recognition on his face. He must be Timothy I thought. Connie leaned toward Joyce and spoke to her as she waited for the bartender to work his way down the bar. The brother on the right looked down toward Connie and straightened on his bar stool. Bingo. I had Thomas in my sights. Lula got up from the table and walked quickly toward Joyce. Her stun gun was charged and ready to knock Joyce off the stool. My heart rate picked up. I felt a fine sheen of sweat on my forehead. I suddenly had a bad feeling about our plan, but it was too late to abort it.

Joyce turned toward Connie to say something and she caught sight of Lula coming up behind her. Her eyes traveled across the bar straight to mine and I saw awareness of the situation hit her. She swung around and elbowed Lula in the gut. "Outta my way, fatso!" she shouted at Lula. Lula's hand holding the stun gun swung wildly somehow missing Connie. She tagged Timothy Johns and he slipped to the floor.

"Whoops," Lula said. Joyce was off her bar stool in a flash, her arm linked through Thomas' dragging him toward the door, with Connie and Lula in close pursuit of them. I grabbed my mother's arm yanking her up from her chair, and she and I headed for the door.

"C'mon Mom. We've got to haul ass!" I broke through the door dragging my mother behind me. Joyce and Thomas were rounding the corner heading down the alley toward the parking lot. I saw Lula pull her glock from her purse.

"No shooting!" I yelled, as I frantically pulled my pepper spray and cuffs from my purse. She didn't listen and began firing wildly. The sound of bullets pinging off car bumpers rang down the alley next to Morty's. Joyce and Johns hit the ground and covered their heads with their hands. Lula continued firing. I heard the shattering of windshield glass and I smelled gas. There was a strange hissing sound. "Lula, quit shooting!" I yelled again.

Lula turned and looked at me. "She called me fat."

"I don't care, " I shouted. "You can't kill someone for being insulting!" She dropped her glock back into her handbag and pulled her stun gun back out. Joyce and Thomas Johns were stirring and getting ready to jump and run. Lula advanced on them, stun gun in hand, the green light indicating full charge blinking in the darkness of the alley. Two women turned the corner from the parking lot and peeked into the alley. When they saw Lula they began backtracking, obviously changing their minds about their destination. One of them took a long drag on her cigarette and pulled it from her mouth flipping it backward toward the parking lot, as they took off running in the opposite direction. I smelled the gasoline vapors wafting down the alley.

"Get down," I screamed as I heard the whompf of ignition. My mother and I hit the pavement, sliding into garbage cans neatly lined up against the wall knocking them over, scattering garbage across the alley. A fireball rocketed into the sky and my Porsche levitated in midair for a moment and came to rest sideways between the alley and the parking lot, a smoldering blue hulk of twisted metal, with flames engulfing the interior. Car parts rained down keeping everyone, momentarily, in stunned immobility.

Slowly I got to my feet and stood staring at my car. I was in shock. I'm not sure how long I stood, frozen. Gradually I became aware of shouting. I looked down the alley and looked to see Lula straddling Johns. He was face down and she was leaning forward holding his face against the pavement. Joyce was lying nearby, unmoving. She had either been a victim of Lula's stun gun or the explosion. I heard her moan so I knew she was still breathing.

My mother and Connie were wrangling Johns' pants down around his ankles. I could see a cocktail napkin and lime stuck in my mother's hair. The back of her shirt was stained with something red. My heart skipped a beat as I jogged down the alley to see if she was bleeding. As I stood under the street light I was relieved to see the red stain was ketchup or cocktail sauce. I glanced down at myself to see I was similarly decorated.

Connie looked up and smiled. "We've got a positive ID. His ass is unscarred. It's Thomas." I tossed my cuffs to Lula and she leaned forward grabbing Johns' wrists to restrain him.

"Get off," he wheezed. "I can't breathe."

"Shut up, you pervert," Lula shouted back.

I leaned against the wall and slid my back down to sit on the pavement. I covered my face with my hands. I heard the distant sounds of sirens. The acrid smoke from my burning tires made my eyes tear up. I scrubbed at my face with the back of my hand and became aware of two denim clad legs in front of me. Morelli got down on his haunches. He put his fingers under my chin and raised my face up to meet his gaze. "Are you all right, Steph?" I nodded my head yes afraid to attempt to speak, knowing that I would burst into tears.

My mother teetered over and leaned against the wall next to me. She slid her back down the wall and sat close to me wrapping her arm around my shoulders. She looked up at Morelli, "Good evening, Joss-eph," she said, only slightly slurring her words. It's nice to see you again."

Morelli took a good look at my mom. Her legs were streaked with dirt and one black pump was missing. Her skirt was twisted showing more leg than was acceptable for a Burg matron. He reached down and picked the lime slice and cocktail napkin from her hair tossing them down with the rest of the scattered garbage.

"It's nice to see you too Mrs. Plum. Are you okay? You're not injured are you?" he asked.

"I'm just fine," she answered. "Be sure to give my regards to your mother and grandmother when you see them." And just like that, the wild woman who had given chase and inspected a naked ass was gone and my mother was back. I looked down the alley at Joyce who was making an attempt to sit up. Beyond her Lula was still sitting on a now handcuffed Johns, and Connie had her compact out repairing her make-up. I began to laugh out loud. My life was crazy, but it was the life I had chosen and I loved it.

"Cupcake, you're one in a million, and as much as I love you I'm happy and grateful to be able to do this." He reached down and picked up my pocket book which was miraculously still looped around my arm. He fumbled around inside finding my cell phone. He dialed a number, waited a moment and said, "It's Morelli. Come pick up your wife in the alley next to Morty's Tavern." He looked down the alley to Lula, Connie and then back to me his eyes resting on my mom. "And bring your father-in-law."

A Trenton PD black and white pulled up and Carl Costanza got out. He surveyed the scene and walked over to me. I waited for his comment, but none came. I thought Morelli's presence had something to do with that. He patted me on the head and walked over to Thomas Johns. I watched in silence as Constanza cuffed Johns, pulled his pants back up and settled him in the backseat of the cruiser. Connie and Lula had disappeared. Lula had a well known dislike of police. She probably took off as soon as she saw Carl. I figured Morelli would do what he could to downplay their involvement. I wasn't sure how he was going to explain the random gunfire.

We sat silently waiting. I wanted Ranger, but I didn't want to tell him I'd destroyed yet another Porsche. It seemed that a beat up Buick was the only car to withstand the power of my car destruction gene. The Cayenne pulled up to the curb and Ranger got out. His face was not the typically emotionless face I had come to know and love. He looked worried. Ranger reached out his hand to pull me up enfolding me in his arms.

"When the Porsche went off the tracking grid Hal called me immediately," Ranger said. "I was on my way here, to your last known location when Morelli called. Are you okay?" I nodded yes, and he released me to reach down and help my mother to her feet. She stood beside me her arm wrapped around my shoulders.

"Tank went to get Frank. They should be here shortly," Ranger told my mom. My mother's arm tightened around my shoulders. I looked down the alley to see Morelli making his way back toward us. He nodded at Ranger and then turned to me. "Costanza has Johns in custody. You can stop off at the station and pick up your body receipt tonight or in the morning if you want."

Realization of what had happened dawned in Rangers eyes, and he lit the alley with his 200 watt smile. "Babe, you never disappoint. Are you sure it was Thomas and not his brother?"

"Yes," my mother said. "We're sure Carlos. I saw his bottom and there was no scar." Morelli and I looked at each other our eyes widening as we realized at the same time Timothy Johns was left lying in a stupor on the bar floor. I had no interest in him, but the Trenton PD did.

"Shit!" Joe exclaimed as he took off running around the corner back to Morty's. A black Navigator barely missed him as it screeched to a halt. Tank and my dad got out and came running to us, both of them looking relieved to see my mother and me.

I smiled at Tank, "I got Johns."

Tank was an imposing figure totally deserving of his nickname. He didn't look happy. "I thought we had an agreement Stephanie. No jumping in unprepared without back up."

My mother let go of me and stepped up to Tank. "Don't yell at Stephanie, Pierre!" she commanded in her best pissed off Burg mom voice. "She had a Rangeman employee for back up. She had me. I was her back up." Mom turned to look down the alley at the scattered garbage, at the smoldering Porsche. Joyce Barnhart had pulled herself up and was limping down the alley toward the parking lot giving the burning car a wide berth. My mom looked back to Tank, to Ranger, and then to her husband, all of them staring back at her with varying amounts of astonishment.

She tottered, one shoe still missing, over to me once again and wrapped her arm around me. She stared defiantly at Tank and hiccuped. "It wasn't her fault," she wailed, and burst into tears.


	13. Chapter 13

_A dame that knows the ropes isn't likely to get tied up __**Mae West**__  
_

Chapter 13

I awoke the next morning with an uneasy feeling. Some good things happened the night before, but the memory of the Porsche sitting broken and burnt in the alley weighed heavily on my mind. Ranger never complained about the money I cost him. He included me as a line item on his budget. How much longer would he be willing to fund my ineptitude, I wondered. I felt him stir next to me, rolling over to wrap me in his arms.

"It was just a car, Babe," he whispered in my ear. He really did have ESP. "It was insured and can be replaced."

"It's more than the car," I said. "I've been trying to be more responsible. I've been trying to be like you, always aware of my surroundings and prepared for anything that could happen. And last night seems like I took a giant step backwards."

"I don't want you to be like me, Stephanie." I turned to look at Ranger. I didn't get the full name treatment very often. I knew this was going to be a serious talk. "You are a unique and highly functional bond enforcement agent, just as you are," he continued. "You and Tank came up with this training routine while I was gone and at first, I thought it was a good idea, but now I'm not so sure."

"Of course it's a good idea," I said. "We are married now and I have to work at a higher standard. I don't want you to be embarrassed of me in front of your men."

Ranger rolled on top of me and I could feel him hard against me. I wrapped my legs around his and he settled between them. I saw his mouth tighten with control and I knew whatever was going to happen was going to be preceded with more conversation. "If I wanted to marry a female version of myself I would have married Jean Ellen Burrows," he said.

I gasped and tried to push him off me. Jean Ellen _was_ a female version of Ranger. I would never admit to anyone that my dislike of her was based mostly on jealousy. I never had proof, but in my heart I knew that she and Ranger had been lovers.

"Don't go there, Babe," Ranger said. "It's history. She and I had sex, nothing more. You and I both have histories that are better left undiscussed." He dipped his head to kiss my neck and settled himself more securely between my legs. I shifted and angled myself up to make even closer contact with him. I didn't want any more conversation. I wanted to feel him inside me and be reassured he was mine.

"Not yet, Babe," Ranger said refusing to give in. "I want you to understand why I wanted you to train and work with Tank. I am closer to Tank than anyone in this world except for you. I want you and Tank to become important to one another and I think that's happening."

I reached up to nibble on Ranger's lower lip. "I care a great deal about Tank," I said, "but he's angry with me about last night."

"No, he's not angry, and I'm not angry about the Porsche. I'm thankful you're not hurt. I don't want to change you at all Stephanie. I worry about you because you are my life, just as you worry about me when I am gone. I love you and you are never an embarrassment to me." He shifted against me again and I knew there would be no more conversation for a while.

It was midmorning before I got to the bonds office with my body receipt. I parked the Rangeman SUV I had commandeered and opened the door to get out as my phone rang. It was Grandma Mazur.

"I'm worried about your mother, Stephanie," she said. "She didn't come home last night. Do you think she got lucky at the karaoke bar?" A huge grin spread across my face.

"I think we all got lucky, Grandma," I said. "She must have gone home with Dad." There was a short space of silence on the other end.

"Oh," she said, not sounding at all excited. "Does this mean she won't be living in the apartment anymore?"

"That's what I'm thinking," I said. "It's not a problem is it? You've got your stuff moved in with Mr. Wolesky. Right?"

"Well…" Grandma hesitated. "Walter and I sort of broke up. I was planning on moving back into the apartment today." My heart dropped to my stomach. Grandma Mazur could not move back in with my parents. They deserved a chance to be alone, together.

"You broke up? What went wrong?" I asked.

"Nothin'" Grandma said. "Myron Landowski asked me for a date and I thought I'm too old to go steady. I gotta play the field while there's still time. Walter agrees. Seems like he kind of likes Millie Karwatt."

My Grandma moved in with my parents after Grandpa died for financial reasons. She didn't need a nursing home, or even assisted living. I was sure my mom would stop and check in on her if it meant that Grandma was no longer living at the Plum home. I made a snap decision based on the financial net worth of Stephanie Manoso.

"Grandma," I said, "Ranger and I want you to continue living at my old apartment. You can stay there as long as you want. The neighbors are more your age than mine anyway. I bet you'll be very happy there."

"Great!" she said. "I gotta go. I'm going to call Myron and tell him we're on for tonight." She disconnected. I stood next to the SUV for a moment looking down at the body receipt in my hand. The full import of being Stephanie Manoso had just struck me and I knew what I had to do. I had a new plan.

I swung my ass into the bonds office and dropped the body receipt on Connie's desk. Connie looked up, "Hey, good to see you all in one piece. How'd Ranger take the exploding Porsche?"

"He took it fine," I grinned. "Where's Lula?"

"She over at Fiorelli's" Connie said, "getting a midmorning snack."

"Well, tell her not to ruin her lunch," I said. "I have a surprise for you guys and I'm buying you lunch to thank you for your help last night. Cut my check Connie, I'm in a hurry."

"Okay," she said. "This is a big check. I usually write ones this size to Rangeman. I'm glad we got him last night. Vinnie was about to give up the bond."

I took the check and headed for the door. "Be here at noon," I said. "I'll have lunch and a surprise."

I got into the SUV and called my parents' home. I was filled with happiness at hearing my mother's voice answer.

"Mom." I said, "Can you come to the bond's office? Lula, Connie and I are having lunch and celebrating the capture last night. I want you to be here with us. Can you come?" I asked again.

"Well.."She hesitated. I have to fix lunch for your father, and"

"For Pete's sake" I interrupted, "Fix him a sandwich, and be at the bonds office at noon."

I heard her sigh and there was silence for a moment. "Alright," she said. "I'm working at Rangeman this afternoon so I'll stop by there first."

At twelve noon I came through the door of the bonds office carrying two Pino's pizza boxes, a six pack of Coke and a Tasty Pastry bag full of assorted sugar filled dessert goodies. Three pairs of eyes turned expectantly toward me. This was the first time my mother had ever stepped foot in the bonds office. Vinnie was absent and for that I was grateful.

I set the food down on Connie's desk and rummaged in my purse pulling out four white envelopes. I handed one to Lula, one to Connie and the third to my mother. I kept one for myself. "I am splitting the bounty four ways ," I said. "I never even would have seen them at the bar if it wasn't for you, Lula."

Lula pulled the cash from her envelope, eyes widening when she saw the amount. "This is more than I make working for Vinnie in a month. Give me some pizza. I gotta build up my strength, I'm going shopping!"

"Stephanie, I can't take this," my mother said. "I shouldn't get all this. I was just your back up."

"You deserve it," I said.

"Damn skippy!" Lula said. "You and Connie ID'd the skip. All our work would have been for nothin' if there'd been a big ugly scar on his ass."

"Well I'm not complaining about taking my share," Connie said. "Thanks Steph. Working with you almost makes having Vinnie for a boss bearable."

And speaking of the door opened and Vinnie stormed in. He looked at the pizza boxes and said, "What the f-f…" his eyes opened wide at the sight of my mother in the bonds office and amended his language. "What the heck is going on here?"

"We're celebrating the capture of Thomas Johns," I said.

"Well that's nothing to celebrate. Harry is pissed as he.., er heck. Thomas Johns owes him twenty five big ones and Johns says he lost the money."

"Tank thinks Timothy Johns might have helped himself to Harry's money." I offered.

Vinnie pulled himself up to his full five feet six inches, "Well Harry is mad and that don't make for a happy home life for me. Timothy got bonded out by Les Sebring so we can't go after him." Vinnie looked around the room his eyes settling on me as his best hope. "Harry is offering a ten percent finder's fee for anyone who can get his money back."

"Well don't look at me," I said as I picked up a piece of pizza and took a huge bite. I chewed for awhile before I continued, "I had a hard enough time getting Thomas and I think Timothy is scarier. He's the one who tried to shoot Hal." Vinnie mumbled something undecipherable and walked into his office slamming and locking the door behind him.

I left the bonds office and followed my mother to Rangeman. I still wasn't used to the idea of her fobbing the security gate and pulling Big Blue into the Rangeman garage. I took the elevator with her to five and went to find my husband in his office. I updated him about Grandma's new living arrangement. He approved of my decision to give her the apartment. "I'll put the guys on rotating Grandma duty," he said. "That way someone can stop by and check on her every day."

"That apartment is wired for a safe house," I said. "Can't you just have someone watch the monitors every day?" Ranger raised his eyebrow and I remembered what I had seen from the fire escape. "Okay," I sighed, "but you'll probably have to give them combat pay."

Ranger's phone rang. He answered and listened for a second. "We'll be right down," he said and then disconnected. He looked up at me, his eyes meeting mine with what I thought was amusement, his lips curving slightly upward. "We need to go to the garage, Babe. Tank wants to meet with us there. He has something to show you." We left the office hand in hand, Ranger pulling me from my natural inclination toward the elevator. We took the stairs down and entered the garage to find Tank standing in front of a black SUV.

Tank stepped forward and wordlessly handed me a key fob. "What is this?" I asked confused. "A new vehicle for me?"

"It was Tank's idea," Ranger said. "It seems the only kind of car you can't destroy is a Buick." Tank stepped aside and I saw that the shiny black SUV he was standing in front of was a Buick Enclave.

"I know it's not as exciting as a Porsche," Tank said, "but we want to keep you safe and maybe a Buick is the way to go." I threw my arms around his middle and stood on tiptoes to kiss his cheek. He wrapped me in a big bear hug, and said, "Would you like to take it for a test drive?" I grinned and headed for the driver's side.

Tank sat in the passenger seat and watched me familiarize myself with my new vehicle. I tested out the sound system, the sun roof, and looked at the GPS. "Rangeman hasn't had time to customize the GPS yet," Tank said. I smiled. That was Rangeman speak for no trackers.

"Okay, partner," I said, "we'll just go for a short spin. We are still partners, right Tank?"

"Oh yeah," he said, "I'd say you're still a work in progress." I opened my mouth to protest and looked over to find Tank smiling broadly at me. He held out his fist and I tentatively bumped it with mine. I grinned back at him and we motored out of the garage.

Ranger and I had just finished a delicious supper, compliments of Ella, when my cell rang. I didn't recognize the number on caller ID. I answered the call to hear a breathy female voice.

"This is Melody Carmichael," she said in a whisper, "You said to call if one of the brothers came over. Timothy is here, at least I think its Timothy. He's drunk and he's got a gun, he said he needs some food and a place to sleep. I'm calling from the bathroom."

"Are you in danger?" I asked.

"I don't think so, but he does seem upset. I've got to go. I don't want him to hear me," and she disconnected.

I turned to Ranger, "That was Melody Carmichael. Timothy Johns is at her house. I've got to call Tank. We have to get him."

"Did Vinnie write the bond on him?" Ranger asked "because if he didn't you have no authority."

No," I said, "Vinnie didn't write the bond, and I don't want Timothy for the bond. Harry the Hammer is making life hell for Vinnie because Thomas was brought in and Harry didn't get his vig back."

"How much is Harry out?" Ranger asked.

"Twenty five thousand and he's offering a ten percent finder's fee."

"Get ready," Ranger said. "Tank, your partner, has a date with Lula tonight. You'll have to make do with me."

It was dark when we pulled onto Mercer Street. We parked the car half a block down from Melody's house. Ranger turned to me and said, "I'm going to take a look around and see what I can find out. If I'm not back in five call Hal and have him send backup." I nodded my head in assent and looked at my watch to start timing him. I saw him walk across the street and lose himself in the shadows of the neighboring house. I sat and watched the minutes click off the clock. At the four minute mark I felt the beads of sweat forming on my brow. What if, after surviving countless missions to hot spots all over the world, he was injured by a maniac twin visiting his son or his nephew. At four minutes and thirty seconds I pulled out my phone and readied myself to make the call to Rangeman.

My eyes hadn't left the house. There was no sign of Ranger. Suddenly the driver's door was yanked open and my heart jumped to my throat. Before I could scream Ranger was back inside the Cayenne. "Where did you come from?" I asked. "I never took my eyes off the house. I didn't see you at all!"

Ranger ignored my question. "He's in the house. Melody is sitting on the sofa in the living room holding her baby. She looks frightened. Johns is tearing the house apart, room by room, obviously searching for something. I want to get the baby out of the house, quickly."

I shifted in my seat looking from Ranger back to the house. "I can distract Timothy and you can get Melody and the baby out of the house," I said.

"That's a good plan, but I'll distract Johns and you get her out of the house."

"Ranger," I said exasperated. "That won't work. What if the door is locked? I'd never be able to get her out. I won't let Johns get to me. I'd like to punch him in the jaw like he hit me!"

Ranger stared at me for a moment and then making a quick decision he said, "Alright, babe. We'll do it your way. Go to the back of the house. Make noise, break a window or do whatever you need to get Johns back there. I'll get Melody and the baby out and come around to back you up as soon as I can. Don't take any unnecessary chances!" He gave me a quick hard kiss and we took off for the house.

I rounded the back of the house and stood for a moment to adjust to the darkness. There was a rectangle of light on the grass coming from the kitchen window. I slowly creeped toward the window trying to stay out of the light. I cautiously peered inside. I saw Timothy Johns walk into the kitchen and set his gun on the counter. He began pulling open cabinets and throwing the contents helter skelter around the kitchen. I backed away from the window and found a softball sized rock that was part of a flower bed border. I picked the rock up and rolled it in my hand getting the feel of it, then I hefted it toward the window in my best imitation of a fastball.

Glass shattered and there was silence for a moment. The back door flew open and Timothy Johns stood in the doorway, gun in hand staring into the darkness. He stepped down off the porch into the backyard.

"Freeze," I yelled. "Bond enforcement." I had effectively given away my position and he aimed the gun in my general direction and fired. I felt the whiz of a bullet split the air close to my ear. Without thinking I advanced on Johns who was still trying to find his night vision. I swung by body and kicked my leg in my best imitation of Tank's awesome roundhouse kick. Much to my amazement, and to Johns', the gun went flying from his hand. I regained my balance and aimed another kick a little lower.

When Ranger came around the corner at a dead run he saw me sitting on a handcuffed and moaning Johns. "Do you have leg shackles?" I asked.

"We won't need them," he said and bent and grabbed hold of one of Johns' cuffed arms. "Slide off, Babe." I slid off Johns' back and Ranger effortlessly hoisted him to his feet.

"Do you know who I am?" he quietly asked Johns. Johns shook his head yes, fear showing in his eyes. "Do you know who she is?" Ranger asked leaning his head toward me.

Johns gave me a derisive look and said, "Yeah, she's the bounty hunter."

"She is," Ranger agreed, "and she's my wife. I would warn you to stay away from her, but maybe since she's kicked your ass twice now you've learned your lesson. Where's Harry's cash?"

"I don't know, man." Ranger tightened his grip on Johns. I heard the click of a safety and looked to see a gun in Ranger's hand pointed at Johns' temple.

"I don't know, I swear I don't. Tommy says it's in the house but I can't find it." The safety clicked back on as Hal and Hector came around the corner into the back yard. Ranger turned Johns over to them with the instruction to deliver him to Les Sebring. We went back to the Cayenne where Melody and Timas were waiting.

"Timothy says Thomas hid money in your house," Ranger said to her. "Do you have any idea where it might be?" She thought for a moment, cradling a very happy Timas on her hip.

"Thomas gave me a present for the baby," she said. "It is wrapped and he said not to open it unless he specifically told me to. I thought it was kind of an odd thing to do, you know. Give a present and not let me open it. It's in the baby's dresser drawer. It might be money." We all walked back to the house and Melody went to find the wrapped gift. She handed it to me and I quickly pulled the paper off the box.

The lid of the box came off to reveal a mound of crumpled bills. It was a short task to count the money. All twenty five grand was present. I shot Ranger a questioning look and he nodded his assent. I peeled off twenty five hundred.

"There is a ten percent finder's fee offered for the return of this money," I said as I handed the cash to her. "You found the money and the reward belongs to you. I'll return the rest to Harry." Ranger and I stayed to make sure that she and Timas were secure in her house before leaving walking hand in hand toward the Cayenne.

I was pumped. Adrenaline from the capture was still coursing through my veins. " We can give the money to Vinnie tonight," I said leaning against the car waiting for Ranger to fob open the door. "He'll get it to Harry."

Ranger leaned in against me flattening my breasts with the pressure of his chest. I could feel him grow hard against me and a familiar warmth began spreading through my belly.

"Babe, when I heard that gunshot I came around the corner and went from being terrified to turned on in less than a second. Seeing you, in charge, with Johns down and cuffed made me so hard I could barely function. We're not going anywhere but home tonight." His fingers found their way under my t-shirt and he pulled back from me to slide his hands against my skin, palming my breasts. I did a whole body shiver. I put my hands on his ass and pulled him back close to me. I bit his neck, my tongue running across the sensitive chords at the base.

"Home?" I questioned, "the Cayenne has such a nice back seat."

"Babe."


	14. Chapter 14

**Everyone Belongs to Janet Evanovich (sigh)**

Chapter 14

"_Well," said Pooh, "what I like best," and then he had to stop and think, because although Eating Honey was a very good thing to do, there was a moment just before you began to eat it which was better than when you were, but he didn't know what it was called__**A.**_

It was my nine month anniversary and I was internally vibrating with excitement at the thought of what I had planned for the evening. I hoped I could get through the day without giving away my surprise. The last month had been one of the most chaotic periods in my life. I'd planned an eight month anniversary celebration for my husband primarily as a clever way to get us naked. The day had started a chain of events that was now, thankfully, history.

My grandma was happily and successfully living in my old apartment, dating my old neighbors, Mr. Wolesky and Mr. Landowski. Grandma, Walter, and Myron had a new spring to their steps. While I thought that was good I didn't want any detail of what was causing it. Grandma and her man du jour visited my parent's house for dinner once a week and everyone seemed to enjoy it.

My mom and dad were reconciled and were enjoying a second honeymoon of sorts. They seemed to have extra spring to their steps as well. Both my parents had changed and I thought it was for the better. They had reconnected in a way which was very good. Mom was still working at Rangeman, but just on a part time basis. The ease with which she had become part of the organization astounded me.

Ranger told me she would be good at the job and he was right. She had implemented a new policy with modicum of success. There was now a jar on her desk, full of dollars contributed by merry men who had violated her "No bad language in the office" rule. It was rumored that the money would be spent to purchase donuts for the office. I started the rumor. Rangeman was actively seeking an office manager. My mom would then become that person's assistant. Working part time still gave her plenty of time to reprise her previous occupation of Burg housewife, extraordinaire.

I had been meeting with Tank every morning for almost a month and I was making good progress toward my goal of becoming Wonder Woman. I was doing a full thirty minutes of cardio every morning followed by various other training regimes. I would never enjoy carrying a loaded gun, but I was a competent marksman now. When I went after a skip I looked and acted like I meant business and I had been fairly successful in avoiding garbage, except of course for the night my Porsche blew up. I was now happily driving my Rangeman Buick, and occasionally Ranger turned loose of the keys to his Porsche. Life was good.

I knew he was clueless that I was planning a nine month anniversary celebration. The only person who knew was Ella. She was absolutely indispensible to me. I had conceived the plan and with her help it was coming to fruition. The sound of the shower shutting off and the emergence of a naked Bulgari scented Ranger from the bathroom snapped my thoughts back to the present. I loved to watch him move. He was catlike, sleek and graceful and he didn't have a self conscious bone in his body.

"Better get up, Babe," he said coming over to the bed. "Tank said you've been late to work out twice this week."

"Did Tank also tell you that he's been late the other days?" I asked. "I think Lula's hold is getting stronger on him every day. She's going to have to see an allergist because I think they will be living together, cats and all, very soon."

"I think that seeing us so happily married has planted some ideas in their minds," I continued. Ranger didn't answer. His head was stuck in his closet as if he was trying to make a wardrobe decision. I rolled my eyes. How hard is it to pick out the black shirt that matches the black cargos. "Don't you think so?" I asked again. Still no answer. Did he not think we were happily married? I hopped out of bed and grabbed his arm.

"Hey, are you happily married?" He turned to stare at me raising an eyebrow.

"Cut that out, Ranger. We are happily married." I said. "Right?" My voiced cracked a little. He picked me up swung me around and before I knew it I was back in bed with him on top of me. He was grinning. I think we had just entered a new phase of our relationship. Ranger was being playful.

"We are very happily married, Babe," he said punctuating his words with kisses. "I lived my life alone for so many years that I didn't know if I could have someone in my life. You've changed everything for me, Steph. You might say you've ruined me for all other women. "By the way, happy anniversary," and he kissed me senseless. So much for cardio with Tank.

As we were getting ready to leave the apartment I asked, "Do you have plans for tonight?"

"No, but I thought you might be up to something," he said. You've been acting secretive lately."

"That's absolutely not true, I never keep anything from you!" I lied. "I was wondering if we could go out to dinner, just the two of us, alone. We could go someplace fancy and I'll wear my little black dress and the purple pumps you like."

"Okay, Babe. I'll make reservations."

"Oh, no," I said. "Let me take care of it. Just be ready by six and I'll do the rest, and I'm going to be busy, ah, at the bonds office all day, so I probably won't see you 'til this evening." I waited until Ranger was ensconced in his office before I pulled the Buick out of the garage and headed for the bonds office. I parked in the lot and waited. Before long a nondescript brown Chevy pulled up. I slipped out of the Explorer and swung my ass over to the Chevy pulling open the door and folding myself inside. I buckled up as Ella pulled out of the lot.

"Are you sure this car has no Rangeman trackers?" I asked.

"I'm sure, she responded. "I drove my car to my sister's and borrowed my niece's car. We're safe, and I can't remember when I've been more excited about a day off." I gave her instructions to Point Pleasant.

"We are going to the Batcave, Ella" I said, "the place where Ranger and I will make our home."

"I didn't even know Ranger owned a house at Point Pleasant until you told me," Ella said, "and that's unusual because Louis and I take care of several Rangeman properties. I'm not sure why he kept this one hidden but I'm sure his reason was significant."

She sent a sideways look toward me seeing if I would answer. I knew why he'd kept the house secret but I didn't feel like sharing his reasons. The house had been his hope for the future. When he sent me back to Morelli and he was alone he came to this house. The peace of the house washed over him and he left with the hope that there would be a future for us.

Today I was taking the first step toward making his hope become his haven. Since we were married I had been putting my FTA recovery money in the bank. I no longer needed to run from the bonds office to the bank to keep my rent check from bouncing. I had a nice nest egg accumulated. Five days ago I had gone to the bank and closed my Stephanie Plum account. Then I went shopping. I bought furnishings, linens, rugs and draperies and cajoled, begged and threatened. Everything had been delivered in record time and was waiting for Ella and me to come build a bedroom in the Batcave.

Ranger and I had only been to the Victorian house at Point Pleasant one time, but I had made several clandestine trips earlier in the week to pick the best room to make ours. I measured, drew rough sketches and picked a large upstairs bedroom with an ensuite bathroom. I hired a cleaning service and the room and bathroom had been scrubbed to sparkling. The bedroom had patterned wallpaper in pale green with soft white gardenias. I didn't know if Ranger was a wallpaper kind of guy but there were only so many miracles I could pull off in such a short space of time.

Ella and I arrived and immediately went to work. We bypassed the small room Ranger had furnished for his solitary hours spent there and went to the top of the stairs. The house was for the most part still dusty, neglected and in need of repair, but the faint scent of disinfectant led us to the room I had chosen.

Four hours later we took a break and surveyed our handiwork. The bathroom had been outfitted with thick bath carpets and fluffy Turkish towels. There were two terry bathrobes hanging on hooks on the back of the bathroom door. The old fashioned claw footed tub sparkled from its recent scrubbing. The shower was stocked with a full bottle of Bulgari shower gel.

The floor of the bedroom was covered with an aubusson carpet in soft green and grays. The massive bed was made up with Egyptian cotton sheets and a silk coverlet. Candles were placed on the dresser and chests in the room waiting to be lit. A caterer would be bringing a cold picnic meal of chilled roasted tomato soup, poached salmon, and a delectable blueberry-almond tart which I would hand feed Ranger. I would eat healthy salmon with him and he would learn the joy of dessert from me. It was a scene set for seduction and I couldn't wait.

The caterer was running late and by the time the food was delivered we were running late. Ella dropped me off at the bonds office and I got in the Buick and hurried back to Haywood. I entered the apartment at a full run only to be stopped cold by the appearance of Ranger dressed in an Armani summer linen suit. A single diamond stud sparkled from his left ear. His hair which had been cut short in deference to the summer heat was beginning to grow. It was brushed back off his face making him look cosmopolitan and sophisticated. His wedding band glowed softly on his left hand. This was definitely urban Ranger and I felt a slam of emotion so strong my breath caught. This man was beautiful, and he was mine.

"Sorry," I said, "I'll get ready in a hurry. I won't keep you waiting too long I promise."

"It's okay, Babe. I didn't know what time you made reservations and I didn't want to keep you waiting."

"W-well, actually," I stammered, "I didn't make reservations. We won't need them where we're going."

I left him to think about that while I hurried to get ready. Thirty minutes later I walked into the room. I was wearing nothing new but everything I knew Ranger liked. My black scoop necked dress showed off my cleavage very nicely and the short hem combined with my five inch purple heels did wonderful things for my legs.

"Ready to go?" Ranger asked. I nodded my head yes suddenly overcome with nervous shyness. What if Ranger didn't like my surprise. "Do you have everything you need for the evening?" he asked.

"I'm prepared." I said. "I've got everything I need right in here." I tapped my purse. "Including my handcuffs," I said teasingly.

"Don't make promises you don't intend to keep, Babe." Yeesh!

"Where to?" Ranger asked as we prepared to leave the garage.

"Point Pleasant," I said, "The Batcave." He raised an eyebrow and gave me a quick stare before he pulled into traffic. He went into his zone and I didn't try to rouse him out of it. We made the entire trip in a comfortable silence, his right hand occasionally leaving the wheel to rest on my thigh.

We arrived at the house and Ranger turned to me, "You're in charge of the evening," he said. "What next?"

"Let's go inside," I said. We entered the house and I led Ranger to the room he had furnished. It had been almost a month since we'd spent the night making love on the small bed.

"I've been working hard on a surprise for you," I said. "Stay here for a moment and let me get everything ready. I won't be gone long." I turned and ran up the stairs. The caterer had set up a small table in front of the large bay window. I found the cold picnic supper in the cooler and set food on the table. I lit candles around the room and raced back downstairs. Ranger was standing quietly waiting his back to the door.

"Come upstairs with me, Ranger," I held out my hand.

"Carlos," he said, taking my hand and walking up the stairs with me. "Tonight while we are here alone, just the two of us, call me Carlos."

I felt suddenly shy and I could feel the color rushing to my cheeks as I said, "Carlos." We reached the top of the stairs and stood before a closed door.

"Here is your surprise," I said and swung the door inward. He stepped inside and stood still his eyes taking everything in. We held hands fingers entwined. He turned to me and kissed me softly.

"Babe, I don't like surprises." A knot formed in my throat. My eyes started to burn. Then he continued, "But this is an exception. This is a wonderful thing you've done. You're nesting, Babe. You are turning this dream of mine into our home."

"If I'm nesting, Carlos," I said, "then let me nurture you. Let's eat. I swung my hand toward the table. We ate our picnic supper. I told Ranger how I had planned the entire surprise and how helpful Ella had been. I explained that in order to keep the project a secret from him I had spent my FTA bond money to purchase the furniture. As I fed him the last bite of blueberry-almond tart I pointed out the bath rug that was compliments of Tom Gates.

"The carpet in this room" I said, "we owe all to Thomas Johns." We laughed together. Ranger stood from the chair and held out his hand to me. He pulled me up from the chair and my body melded to his. We stood quietly in a tight embrace.

Ranger whispered in my ear, "This is the best gift I've ever received, Stephanie. Now let me give you something…" His eyes strayed to the bed and he began exerting subtle pressure to pull me in that direction. I resisted.

"I'm glad you liked my surprise," I said. "But the surprise isn't your gift." I went to my purse and pulled out a small package wrapped in silver foiled paper with a black bow. I handed it to him. "This is your gift." He untied the bow and slowly unwrapped the small package holding it in the palm of his hand.

"Babe?"

"The pharmacist said it was the most accurate test," I said. "It takes three minutes." I took the box from him and went into the bathroom. I came out and we set the alarm on his watch. We stood holding hands facing one another. His gaze was steady on mine as we waited for the minutes to tick by.

"What are you thinking?" I asked, in an attempt to lessen the intensity of his gaze.

He turned me around to face the bed and pulled me back against him. His lips ruffled the hair over my ear as he spoke. "I'm thinking of all the nights I spent in agony with needing you because I couldn't commit to a relationship. I'm thinking of the night I first saw you naked, hand cuffed to a shower rod. I'm thinking of the night we first made love as man and wife and how I hurt you when I left. And I'm thinking that in a few seconds I'm going to carry you to that bed and make love to the mother of my child."

"We don't know for sure," I said as his watch beeped. "I may not be pregnant."

He turned and walked into the bathroom returning with the small white stick. He held it in front of me. "I hope she has your eyes," he said. My eyes filled with tears.

"_She_?" I asked. "I hope _he _doesn't have my hair!" And then, arms around one another, we walked toward the bed. We made love with our eyes open. Slowly, passionately and wordlessly we gave ourselves to one another.

I always knew I didn't want to be a stereotypical Burg wife and mother. There was nothing stereotypical about having a bounty hunter for a mom and Batman for a dad. The last nine months of my life had been full of change and I knew the next nine months would bring even greater change. Ranger and I would face those changes together. The honeymoon was over and what we were embarking on now was the biggest adventure of our lives. I couldn't wait until the pregnancy began to change my body.

I turned to Ranger who was lying completely sated next to me. I let my fingers caress his face and leaned over to whisper in his ear. "I'm already experiencing pregnancy symptoms," I said. Ranger's brow wrinkled in concern.

"I'm craving a donut," I said. He rolled his eyes.

"Babe."

**The End**

**A/N: The reviews of this story have been of great help to me. Thanks to everyone who took the time to read and comment about the direction the story was taking. One of the fun things for me was to find an appropriate quote for each chapter. In the case of this last chapter the quote came before the chapter and in fact inspired the whole story. 'Eating honey' is a good thing, and that moment when Ranger looks at Stephanie and she knows she's about to get her honey has to as good as the dessert itself. Don't ya think?**


End file.
